A tout jamais
by Angel of Dark Wings
Summary: Gros délire de ma part! Pour ceux qui connaissent Le film "a tout jamais une histoire de cendrillon" et qui sont amamteurs de conte Voila! venez lire si vous voulez!je ne fais pas de plagiat de l'histoire de kymmy lyn! mais du film sité plus haut.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou! Voici un délir personnel! C'esu du grand n'importe quoi, mais j'avais envie voila!**

**C'est pour les admirateurs du film A tout jamais une histoire de cendrillon!**

**Et bien moi je vous donne la version que ça aurait fait si le film avait été fait avec les erpsonnages de Harry potter.**

**Donc en résumer, ... Rien n'est à moi même pas l'hitoire c'est dire! lol! Bonne lecture toute le monde!**

**Angel of Dark Wings**

A tout jamais : …

Il était une fois, … Toutes les histoires commencent comme ça.

Mais savait vous que les histoires que nous racontons à nos enfants avant d'aller dormir racontent d'anciens combats entre le mal et le bien. Elles racontent comment l'amour triomphe de tous les obstacles.

Celle que je vais vous compter après en raconte l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui aimait son père de tout son cœur…

§§§§§§§

Ce jour là, la maison Potter était en fête. Lily Potter, née Evans, venait de donner naissance a beau petit garçon. Il avait les yeux émeraude de sa mère et les cheveux noir-ébène de son père. Ils promettaient d'être aussi indomptable que ceux de ce dernier. La jeune femme rousse, était aux anges, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment… Le pressentiment de ne jamais voir son fils grandir…

Malheureusement, elle avait raison, le bonheur fut de courte duré car la pauvre Lily mourut la nuit suivante. L'accouchement avait été trop pénible pour sa santé déjà fragile.

Le pauvre James Potter dut élever seul son petit garçon. Lorsque 8 ans plus tard…

C'est Noël ! Deux sœurs et une nouvelle maman tout ça dans la même journée !

Harry était heureux et il voulait le crier sur tous les toits. Son papa rentrait d'un voyage d'affaire, il partait souvent, mais il revenait avec tant de chose à apprendre à son fils que pour ce dernier c'était le plus beau gage de retour.

Oui, vous avez raison mon garçon ! Vous vous rendez compte une baronne à la maison ! Il va y avoir de l'animation !

C'était Pompom qui avait parlé, une des deux seules femmes de la maison des Potter. Grande femme brune toujours gaie, mais qui pouvait être horriblement autoritaire.

Le maître a bien le droit a un peu de bonheur après toutes ces années seul à élever un enfant.

Minerva était une femme brune les cheveux grisonnent avec une attitude qui laissait paraître seulement de l'autorité, rien que de l'autorité. Mais ça c'était seulement quand on ne la connaissait pas.

J'espère qu'elle m'aimera ? dit Harry.

Bien sur qu'elle vous aimera, seulement si le petit ange qui se cache si bien en vous, désire enfin se montrer ! averti Minerva.

Et surtout ne vous avisait pas de ronger les os pendant le dîner si vous ne voulait pas vous trahir ! s'écria Pompom.

Cette dernière essayait tant bien que mal d'attacher une chemise au garçon, lorsque des cailloux furent lancés sur la fenêtre. Harry courut vers celle-ci.

Mon enfant votre père va arriver d'un instant a l'autre !

Mais déjà Harry n'écoutait plus, Ron Weasley son meilleur ami était en bas. La seconde suivante il dévalait les escaliers pour le retrouver.

Pendant ce temps, un attelage entra dans la cour du manoir, précédé par James Potter. L'homme se tenait droit sur son cheval, il avait de grands cheveux noir-ébène ébouriffés, qu'il a légué à son fils et de grands yeux marron.

Albus la vieux domestique mari de Minerva, alla à la rencontre de son maître.

Mon bon maître est-il vrai que vous nous ramenez une baronne ?

je vous ramène toute une maisonnée Albus. Je vois qu'il me manque mon fils, dit-il en souriant.

Les personnes se trouvant dans le carrosse descendirent avec grasse. La première enfant qui descendit avait les cheveux noir-corbeau, la peau pale, les yeux bleus, et la deuxième était une enfant avec des cheveux brun bouclés, à la peau légèrement brune et les yeux chocolat. Pars la suite se fut le tour de la Baronne de sortir du carrosse. Sa première fille était sa copie conforme. Elle s'exclama :

oh ! James, ce domaine est tout à fait charmant !

C'est ce moment que choisi une tornade de cheveux noirs pour se jeter dans les bras de son père.

Papa !

Harry était couvert de boue de haut en bas. C'est vêtements propres n'avait plus l'air de sortir de la blanchisserie.

Moi qui pensais que je pourrais présenter un jeune garçon propre, il va falloir que je me contente de toi ! Harry laisse moi te présenté la Baronne Bellatrix Lestranges et ses filles Galatée et Hermione.

je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Harry votre père ne parle que de vous.

Harry sourit sous le compliment.

Mes demoiselles saluées votre nouveau frère, ordonna la baronne.

§§§§§§§

Harry était heureux. Tout était parfait, il ne demandait une meilleure vie. Il était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit à baldaquin. Il attendait que son père arrive pour qu'il puisse lui dire bonne nuit, et peut- être lire. Il adorait attendre sa voix.

Son père finit par arriver avec un petit livre entre les mains, et le tendit à son fils.

Utopie, lu le jeune garçon.

Cela veut dire paradis, intervint son père en s'assaillant prés de lui. Ca doit être un peu dense pour un enfant de 8 ans, mais j'ai eu envie de l'ajouter à notre bibliothèque.

Tu veux bien m'en lire un bout, s'il te plaît ?

Il est tard, dit-il doucement.

Et puis tu es un mari maintenant.

Oui je suis un mari, mais je suis d'abord un père, et à tout jamais…

Harry se faufila dans ses couvertures.

Tu as vu comment elles ont mangé leur soupé c'était parfait ! Comme une danse !

Tu les aimes ?

oui énormément ?

tant mieux parce que je dois aller à Avignon dans une quinzaine de jours.

mais c'est pas possible ! S'écria Harry en se relevant d'un coup. Tu viens à peine d'arriver !

Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne seras pas long, trois semaine pas plus..

Une !

Deux !

Une !

Deux ( NDA : à trois on saute à quatre on recommence ! lol ! )

On fait pierre, papier, ciseaux ?

Son père perdit bien sur !

D'accord une, maintenant au lit ! Dors bien mon fils !

Bonne nuit mon père !

§§§§§§§

Les quinze jours passèrent très vite. A une telle vitesse qu'Harry ne les vit qu'à peine passer. Mais le jour du départ finit par arriver.

James avait son bras qui le faisait souffrir, il le tirait.

Bon sang ! je n'ai jamais vu d'aussi sombres figures depuis des années dans cette maison !

Il pris sa femme par les épaules.

ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais de retour dans une semaine.

Alors partez. Plus vite vous serait partie et plus vite nous pourrons fêter votre retour.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

D'ici là j'espère que tous le trois vous aurez appris à mieux vous connaître. Harry je compte sur toi pour expliquer à la baronne tout ce qui doit être fait dans cette maison. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de se salir les mains.

Il hocha la tête sans grande conviction.

Albus apporta le cheval de son maître.

Faite bon voyage mon maître.

James Potter grimpa en selle, son bras le faisait de plus en plus souffrir.

IL prit tout de même la route d'Avignon.

mesdemoiselles retournons à nos leçons, appela la Baronne.

Non ! Attendez c'est la coutume, il fait signe en arrivant à la barrière, s'écria Harry.

La Baronne lui jeta un regard lasse et parti suivit de prés par ses deux filles.

Vexé par si peu de considération le jeune garçon parti dans l'allée pour voir son père partir.

Mais rien ne se passa comme il l'avait prévu. Son père s'écroula de son cheval dans un ralle de douleur rauque.

PAPA !

Il s'élança à toute vitesse vers son père qui ne bougeait presque plus.

Alerté par les cris les serviteurs arrivèrent en courant avec à leur devant la baronne.

Elle pris son mari dans ses bras pour voir ce qu'il lui arrivait.

L'homme avait du mal à respirer et suffoquait.

Papa, gémit Harry désespéré.

je t'aime, lui dit-il dans un dernier souffle.

Il avait à peine regardée sa femme.

ne me laissait pas James ! NE M'ABANDONNEZ PAS ICI ! NE M'ABANDONNEZ PAS ICI !

Harry secouait son père pour qu'il se lève le suppliant de ne pas mourir.

_Dix ans s'écoulerait avant qu'un homme n'entre dans sa vie pour la chamboulé. Un homme qui à bien des égards était encore un enfant._

**Voila c que ca donne pour le début! à la prochaie pour ceux qui on lu le premier chapitre de "Je susi né pour mourir" Je mettrais le deuxième chapiter Mardi! A plus tout le monde!**

**Angel of Dark Wings!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou c'est re moi! Je voulais dire merci pour les personnes qui m'on envoyé des réviews et puis voila! lol**

**j'espère que le suite vous plairas, moi en tout cas je me suis bien amusé!**

**A al fin du chapitre je vous poserais une question, voyons si vous suivez mes pensées! je crois que ça va pas êtr trop dur! **

**bonne lecture!**

_Dix ans s'écoulerait avant qu'un homme n'entre dans sa vie pour la chamboulé. Un homme qui à bien des égards était encore un enfant._

§§§§§§§

Dans les couloirs du château :

J'ai signé un traité de mariage avec le roi d'Espagne ! Et non de non ce garçon obéira à mes ordres ! Ou cela lui coûtera très chers !

Mais il ne l'aime pas !

Il n'est pas question d'amour Narcissa !

Peut-être devrait-il en être question !

S'il doit devenir Roi il doit apprendre à assumer ses responsabilités !

Un jeune arbre ne peut pousser à l'ombre d'un puissant chêne Lucius ! Il a besoin de soleil !

Il a surtout besoin d'une bonne correction !

Pendant ce temps une corde de linge est lancée à travers une fenêtre, un jeune homme encapuchonné descend de la tour.

cela ne pourrait-il pas attendre demain Lucius !

Si je ne peux pas dormir, il ne dormira pas non plus ! … Draco réveillé vous !

mais personne n'était la pour lui répondre :

Oh ! non ! s'exclama la reine. Il a recommencé !

Que l'on appèle la garde ! Qu'on me le ramène !

§§§§§§§

L'aube commençait à montrer le bout de son nez. Timidement mais sûrement. Le coq chanta réveillant ainsi un jeune garçon de 18 ans, à la peau hâlée et aux yeux émeraude. Harry était devenu un jeune homme très beau, doux, passionnée, et travailleur.

Il regarda doucement autour de lui. Ses articulations lui faisaient mal. Il s'était encore endormi en lisant le dernier livre que son père lui avait offert : « Utopie ». La cendre de la cheminée était froide.

Il sorti pour donner à manger aux cochons, pris de l'eau dans le puit pour le petit déjeuner et partie dans le verger cueillir des pommes.

En ramassant les pommes, il vit la garde Royale passer à toute vitesse.

Il commença à penser que son ami Ron c'était engagé au service du prince depuis maintenant trop longtemps à son goût, puisque qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis.

Son panier plein, il fit le chemin du retour, lorsqu'il vit un homme traverser un des champs de son père sur le dos d'un cheval appartenant à ce dernier.

Alors ça non sûrement pas !

Il courut dans la direction du voleur, et lui lança de toutes ses forces, une pomme en pleine figure. Le cavalier tomba à la renverse.

VOLEUR ! JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE A VOLER LES CHEVAUX DE MON PERE ! lui hurla t-il en lançant des pommes qui atteignirent le pauvre homme qui essaye tant bien que mal de s'expliquer et d'éviter les projectiles.

Je vous en pris, je suis pressé et mon cheval à perdu son fer…

ET NOUS QUE DEVONS NOUS FAIRE ! NOUS LAISSEZ VOLER ! continua Harry en lassant les pommes les unes après les autres.

Ce n'est qu'un emprunt…

VA-T'EN OU JE REVEILLE TOUT LE MONDE !

Il reçut la dernière pomme dans les côtes et se redressa de toute sa hauteur en retirant sa cagoule avec des gestes précipités. Il laissa apparaître le devant de sa chemise. Sa chemise portait la preuve de son rang. La seconde suivante, Harry s'agenouilla à terre :

Pardonnez-moi votre altesse je ne vous avez pas vu.

Le prince Draco regarda son plastron en grinçant des dents. Il essaya tant bien que mal de retrouver ses esprits et frotta sa tête douloureuse.

Vous visez plutôt bien,… pour quelqu'un qui ne m'avait pas vu.

Et pour cela je sais que je dois mourir…

Draco le regarda étrangement et se dit qu'il pourrait avoir une chance de partir sans que personne ne le sache.

Dans ce cas ne parle de cela à personne et je serais magnanime.

Il se mit en selle.

Nous avons d'autres chevaux altesse, plus jeune si c'est ce que vous désirez !

Je désire rien d'autre que d'être libéré de ma cage dorée !

Il laissa tomber une bourse sur le sol en disant :

Pour votre silence, et il parti sans plus de cérémonie.

§§§§§§§

Les Lestranges étaient assissent dans la salle à manger, devant leurs petits déjeuners. Galatée avait grandi est ressemblée de plus en plus à sa mère, la reine des glaces, froide et dur, ses yeux aussi froids que le classe, une peau de lait, des cheveux d'un noir de nuit. Hermione aussi avait changé, elle avait comme sa sœur embellie, mais sa beauté n'était pas une beauté froide. 'était plutôt tout le contraire. Sa peau avait un hâle très léger, ses boucles brunes étaient attachées en demi-queuee, et ses yeux chocolat laissée transparaître son intelligence. Elle avait un caractère effacé en compagnie de sa mère et de sa sœur mais était très gentille. Contrairement aux deux autres, Hermione adorait Harry.

Galatée repoussa d'un geste désinvolte ses œufs :

J'ai dit que je voulais que mes œufs soient cuits quatre minutes et non quatre minutes une,… ET AU NOM DU CIEL OU EST PASSEE NOTRE FARCE !

En mettant la boisson sur la table Minerva lui dit :

Elle est en train de sortir du four ma demoiselle.

Et elle sortie de la salle à manger.

Galatée ma chérie que vous dis-je toujours à propos de votre ton ? lui dit la Baronne.

Une dame de qualité ne devrait jamais élever la voix, plus au que le doux murmure du vent sur les roseaux , répondit Hermione.

Hermione chérie ne parler que si ce que vous avez à dire est plus profond que le silence.

Je n'ai pas crié ma voix a résonné, un courtisant c'est faire la différence, continua Galatée.

Je serais surprise que ce genre de résonance soit admis à la cour du Roi.

Mais je ne vais pas à la cour n'est ce pas mère, personne n'y va. Sauf cette grosse truie espagnole qu'ils ont eu le culot d'appeler un princesse.

Ma chérie rien n'est définitif, sauf la mort. Et encore je pense que Dieu doit négocier… Pourquoi n'y a t-il pas de salière sur cette table ?! … HARRY !

Une voix émergea du fond de la cuisine.

Oui ! J'arrive !

Harry venait juste de rentrer du verger.

Elle est encore de mauvaise humeur, dit-il avec le sourire.

Le soleil se serait-il levé à l'Est ce matin pour que vous souriez comme cela maître, lui demanda Minerva.

Oui en effet et nous allons passé une merveilleuse journée, dit-il en laissant tomber les pièces sur la table de la cuisine.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh! Tu as vu tout cet argent ! Cher enfant où l'avez vous trouvé, s'écria Pompom.

Cela vient d'un ange de miséricorde, et je sais comment l'utiliser au moins.

Minerva fut troubler :

Albus !

Je pense que si on a pu vendre ton mari pour rembourser les dettes de la Baronne, cet argent pourrait nous le rendre. Ils seront bien obligé.

Mais le Roi la vendu, il part aujourd'hui pour les Amériques !

Nous sommes dans la maison de mon père et je ne laisserais personne vous séparer !

HARRY NOUS VOUS ATTENDONS !

Harry pris en quatrième vitesse plat et farce sous le bras.

Faite attention maître ou ces pièces irons dans ses mains à elle ! lui dit Pompom en lui mettant les pièces des les poches.

Harry arriva précipitamment dans la salle a mangé.

Bonjour Madame, Galatée, Hermione vous avez bien dormie ?

Très bien merci, lui répondit Hermione.

Qu'est ce qui vous a retenu ? lui demanda La Baronne.

Je suis tombé de l'échelle dans le verger, mais ça va mieux maintenant.

Il y a quelqu'un qui s'est encore endormie prés de la cheminée pour lire, lui dit Galatée. Regarde toi tu as de la cendre et de la suie partout.

IL y a des gens qui lisent parce qu'ils ne savent pas pensé par eux-mêmes, lui répondit sa mère.

Harry sera les dents pour en pas répliquer.

Pourquoi tu ne couche dans la porcherie paysan puisque tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour sentir le cochon.

Vous êtes cruelle Galatée !

Au moment où Harry s'apprête à repartir dans l'autre sens, une main le retient.

Harry venait ici, lui dit la Baronne. Votre attitude manque d'un certain raffinement. Comment dois-je mis prendre pour que vous fassiez un effort ?

je fais des efforts chère belle-mère je fait tout ce que je peux pour vous satisfaire. Parfois je m'assoie seul dans un coin et je réfléchit au comportement que je devrais adopter !

Du calme mon enfant ! Un peu de modération !

Peut être que si vous faisiez revenir Albus j'arriverais à moins vous choquer ? demanda t-il timidement.

Ce qui me choque c'est votre attitude Harry ! Depuis toutes ces années je vous offre le gîte, le couvert, je prends soins de vous, tout ce que j'attends en retour c'est que vous m'aidiez à tenir cette maison sans vous plaindre ! Cette requête vous semble si extravagante ?!

Non, Madame.

Bien nous ne reparlerons plus du retour de ce domestique est ce bien entendu !

Oui Madame.

§§§§§§§

Le prince Draco continu sa route vers un semblant de liberté. En chemin, il découvre une caravane attaqué par des bohémiens. Malheureusement pour lui, son ami Ron Weasley capitaine de sa garde le poursuit de prés.

Bon sang ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Les bohémiens s'enfuient en voyant la garde royale arriver. Draco fait de même lorsqu'il est interpellé par un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'ambre :

Attendez ! cet homme s'enfui avec le tableau !

Dites cela à la garde je ne peux rien pour vous !

je vous en pris ce tableau c'est toute ma vie !

Draco jura entre ses dents il fallait que ça lui tombe dessus forcément, cela ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre. Sans un regard en arrière, il se lança à la poursuite du bohémien. Une folle course poursuite débuta. Draco finit par se jeter sur le cheval du voleur. Après quelque mètre le cheval se cabra, laissant les deux hommes à terre. Le bohémien se releva d'un coup suivit de prés par Draco.

Rends-le-moi maintenant ça suffit !

Draco sauta sur le bohémien qui se renversa et il tombèrent du haut de la falaise, pour ensuite finir dans l'eau froide d'un lac.

Draco émergea tant bien que mal et réussit à récupérer le tableau soigneusement enrouler dans sa boîte. IL retourna voir le peintre pour lui rendre son œuvre. Il savait que l'escapade était finit.

§§§§§§§

Aurais-tu complètement perdu l'esprit ?! s'écria Blaise. Tu sais ce qu'il coûte aux serviteurs de s'habiller au-dessus de leur fonction ! Un mois entier exposé au pilori !

Blaise était un ami de Harry qui est apprentie peintre. Petit brun, timide mais passionné par son travail.

Tu ferais la même chose pour moi reconnais-le ! lui dit Harry avec un sourire.

Moi, me déguiser en courtisant, me pavané comme font les nobles ! Je n'ai jamais était à la cour de ma vie ! Et d'ailleurs toi non plus !

Et ben justement on ne pourra pas me reconnaître ! Il n'y a que moi qui puisse sauver Albus.

Ca ne marcheras jamais tu est trop gentil, lui dit-il en lui donnant une tunique noire.

Ils ne penserons pas que je suis un serviteur lorsqu'ils verront mais vingt pièces d'or.

Qu'est que tu as dit à la Baronne ?

Que j'irais cueillir des champignons. Elles sont toujours en bas avec Galatée ?

Oui, elles achètent une broche.

Encore ! c'est incroyable, elle néglige la maison me reproche ses propres dettes et fait semblant d'avoir de l'argent à dépenser !… C'est bien comme ça ? tu peux pas savoir un quel point je me sens mal dans cette tenue, dit-il timidement.

Tu es super comme ça (NDA je sais pas a cet époque le mot super mais on s'en fou !) Petit conseil si t veux jouer ton rôle ne baise pas les yeux ! Allez court ! Tu vas y arriver !

Harry souffla un bon coup et courut vers le château du Roi Lucius..

§§§§§§§

Draco revint avec le tableau, retrouvant l'homme brun avec deux autres hommes, ils ont tous les deux les cheveux noirs et coupé a peu prés au carrés. L'un a les yeux noirs et la peau pale et n'avait pas l'air commode du tout du tout du tout !

L'autre a un visage plus chaleureux est des yeux bleus azur. Il avait l'air plus joyeux et même plus enfantin que le premier.

Chose moins réjouissante pour le prince le Capitaine Ron Weasley était là aussi.

Vous m'aviez promis de ne pas recommencer Draco !

Je sais, je vous est menti ! Je voulez voir le monde, avant de renoncé à la vie au non de Dieu et de mon pays !

Fallait pas vous arrêtez en si bon chemin, lui dit L'homme aux yeux bleus.

Je manque de conviction, mais votre ami à l'air dans avoir à revendre, puisqu'il a dit que c'était une question de vie ou de mort !

Draco tendit le tableau à l'ami en question.

Merci, lui dit-il.

Regarde vite si elle a pas était abîmée Moony , lui dit l'homme aux yeux bleus.

Deux secondes Sirius !

Tu sais bien qu'il n'a jamais était patient Remus, intervint le troisième d'un voix froide et sarcastique.

Draco regarda l'échange interloqué. Avez t-il bien entendu.

Vous êtes bien les trois sorciers Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Severus Snape !

Oui, c'est bien eux, répondit Ron en montant à cheval.

Les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard sont retenus par leurs élèves nous ne sommes que du second choix, lui répondit Remus.

ET moi qui prenait le chemin de l' Angleterre pour vous trouvez ! Messieurs vous êtes la pensé de l'avenir et mon père celle du passé vous pourriez peut être lui faire comprendre à quelle époque nous nous trouvons !

Dites Capitaine ça vous dérangerais de traduire, demanda Severus.

Le prince Draco se considère comme la victime d'un mariage arrangé. En t'autre chose ?…

_Ronald je vais te tuer !_

Ils finirent par partir vers la maison de la Baronne Lestranges pour lui rendre son cheval.

Votre altesse ! Que nous vos cet immense honneur !

Je ramène votre cheval Baronne.

Il était parti ?

oui j'ai pris la liberté de vous l'emprunter ce matin. Je pense d'ailleurs avoir effrayer l'un de vos serviteur un jeune homme, qui a … disons la bras solide !

il est muet mon seigneur !

Vraiment, il parlait pourtant avec grande vigueur !

Ca lui prend de temps en temps ! Comme toujours votre altesse c'est que tous ce qui se trouve dans ce qui se trouve ici est à sa disposition.

C'est ce moment là que Galatée et Hermione choisirent pour sortir en courant de la maison. Elles s'agenouillèrent face au Prince. Hermione se désintéressa bien vite du Prince. Elle avait vu bien mieux juste à côté. Ron. Son premier amour. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Depuis qu'il c'était engagé. Il lui avait était présenté par Harry. Tous deux avaient vite ressenti des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Sentiments qui viennent de faire leur réapparition à la seconde ils se sont revus.

Votre altesse laissez moi vous présenter Galatée, Diane de la maison des Lestranges et … Hermione.

Pardonnez cette image Mesdemoiselles mais vous vous épanouissez comme deux roses !… Je dois dire Galatée que cette broche est étourdissant !

Cette vieille chose vous êtes trop aimable.(NDA : pauvre cloche ! Tu viens de l'acheter !)

La Baronne s'approcha du cheval du prince.

Nous attendons avec impatience l'engagement que vous allez prendre envers votre rose d'Espagne !

Oui,… Et bien, … Il y a … Disons des faits nouveaux en ce qui concerne l'Espagne.

Ils vont j'espère dans le bon sens.

C'est que nous espérons. _Je l'espère mais a un point vous ne pouvez pas savoir !_

§§§§§§§

Harry finit par arriver au château. Il regarda partout dans la cour pour trouver les esclaves partant pour les Amériques. Une fois qu'il réussit à les voir, il arrêta la charrette.

Je vous pris de reconsidérer le cas de cet homme ! Il est mon serviteur et je suis venu payer sa dette et le faire libéré !

Trop tard l'homme a était vendu aux enchères !

JE peux payer vingt pièces d'or c'est plus que son prix !

Pour cette somme vous pourriez avoir un homme comme moi ! Avancez devant !

J'exige que vous le libériez immédiatement ! Ou je serais obligé de faire appèle au Roi !

C'est le Roi qui la vendu justement, il ne vous appartient plus maintenant !

Il n'appartient à personne espèce d'imbécile ! Vous trouvez normale d'enchaîner les gens de les vendre comme des meubles ! Relâché le tout de suite !

OTEZ-VOUS DE MON CHEMIN !

Vous osez parlez ainsi à un noble ! s'écria une voix qu'Harry connaissait bien.

Harry se retourna lentement et fit une révérence au prince. L'émeraude croisa le bleu métal. L'espace d'un instant, il n'y eu qu'eux deux, yeux dans les yeux. Subjuguer l'un par l'autre.

Le pauvre homme bredouilla des excuses, comme quoi qu'il devait envoyer ces criminels jusqu'à la côte. Harry tiqua au mots voleur.

Un serviteur n'est pas un voleur votre altesse ! Et ceux qui le deviennent n'en sont pas responsable !

Eclairez-nous dans ce cas !

Si vous tolérer que le peuple ne reçoive aucune éducation, qu'il ne connaisse que la dépravation depuis l'enfance, et que l'on punisse des hommes pour ses crimes, auxquels leurs éducation ne peuvent que les disposer. Quels autres conclusions pourrait-on en tirer, altesse, si ce n'est que vous transformer des gens en voleur pour ensuite les punir.

Je suis convaincu relâcher l'homme !

Albus fut relâché sur-le-champ fier de son maître. Dans l'assemblé plusieurs personne ne savait pas comment réagirent. La première était Ron qui en comprenait pas ce que son ami d'enfance fichait habillé comme un noble. Les trois autres était Sirius, Remus et Severus, qui croyaient voir un fantôme. Le fantôme de James Potter, avec les yeux de Lily Evans. Et le dernier était Draco, qui était, pour sa part, totalement subjugué par ce jeune garçon qui avait parler avec tant de passion pour libérer un simple serviteur.

Il suivit de prés le jeune homme qui était parti en le remerciant de son geste.

Excusez-moi ! Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrer ?

Harry devait faire attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il était sur un terrain glissant.

Non je ne le pense pas votre altesse.

Moi qui pensait connaître tous les courtisans de cette province.

Je suis en visite chez une cousine.

Qui ?

Ma cousine.

Oui vous venez de le dire ! Mais laquelle ?

La seule que j'ai.

Seriez vous timide ou refusez-vous réellement de me donne votre nom.

Non ! … Et oui.

Dites-moi au moins le nom de votre cousine pour que je puisse lui demandez qui est la personne qui lit Thomas Maure avec tant de passion.

Votre altesse à lu Utopie ?

Je l'ai trouver trop sentimentale. Le commun des rustaud m'ennuie profondément.

_Non, mais quel abrutie !_

Vous ne parlez donc jamais avec des paysans !

Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

Il n'y a rien de naturel à ne pas le faire ! Ils sont le fondement de notre civilisation, c'est pourquoi je trouve normal de les respecter !

Dois-je comprendre que vous me trouver arrogant ?

Et bien… _Vite une idée ! Vite !_ _Je vais pas lui répondre oui quand même ! _Vous avez rendu sa liberté à un homme mais avez vous seulement vu qu'il y en avait d'autre.

UN nom je vous en pris ! Juste un nom !

je craint que le seul nom que je puisse vous laissez est Conte Henry de Evans.

Etait ce si dur ? lui dit –il doucement.

Dr aco mon cher enfant ! Vous êtes revenu !

Narcissa avait un visage des plus doux, une chevelure blonde soyeuse et de grands yeux azur. Habillé d'une élégante robe Bleue au rebord de perle, elle était tout simplement sublime.

Harry profita du moment où Draco ne le regardait plus pour s'enfuir en courant. (NDA : très adulte comme réaction)

Bonjour mère !

Votre père souhaiterais vous dire deux mots, plusieurs en vérité !

Original ! Je viens mère !

Lorsqu'il se retourna personne ne lui faisait face.

**Voila c'était comment?**

**alors venons en à la question, **

**A votre avis qui a t-il sur le tableau que Draco à ramenez?**

**voila c tout à la prochaine! **

**Une petite réviews?**

**vous saurez la réponse au prochain chapitre et je dirais qui sont les heureux gagnants!**

**Angel of Dark Wings**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous! voici un nouveau chapitre!**

**Je tiens a remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyer des réviews c'est super sympa!**

**Je voulais dire aussi que seulement deux personnes m'avait donné la bonne réponse à ma question de l'autre fois dont kimmy lyn!**

**Je suis déçut! si si déçut! lol!**

**non je plaisante!**

**Je vais vous laissez encore quelque chance pour les hypothèses!**

**Il n'y a pas d'indices dans ce chapitre dsl! mais je vous en donnerais quelque uns tout à l'heure!**

**Je voualis également dire un remerci a kimmy lyn qui m'a défendue la semaine dernière et dire aussi à la personne qui m'a accusé de plagiat que je ne lui enveut pas voila c'est tout!**

**Ah si une dernière chose, je vais quémender c'est pas bien mais bon! **

**Y a presque personne sur mon autre fic! suis je si nunl dite moi que non!snif! SNIF! OUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIn!**

**bref pardon! voila c'est totu si ça vous intéresse la fic s'appèle je suis né pour mourir!**

**voila bonne lecture!**

Harry rentrait à la maison avec Albus. IL fallait trouver quelque chose à dire à la Baronne pour qu'elle accepte à nouveau Albus dans sa maison sans s'en rendre compte. Au moment où, il arriva prés du salon, Galatée susurra :

Quelqu'un va avoir de gros ennuies.

De quoi parles-tu ?

La seconde suivante une main l'agrippa au bras et l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Lorsqu'il tenta de se redresser, une main le gifla avec force.

Misérable ! Petit Idiot ! Votre comportement me répugne !Comment avez vous osez faire ça à moi et à Galatée !Lui hurla la Baronne. C'est de la duplicité Harry et je refuse de tolérer ce genre de choses !

Harry était complètement paniqué et ne comprenait plus rien !

Mais … Enfin qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? réussit –il a articuler.

Réfléchit bien Harry , lui dit sarcastiquement Galatée.

A côté Hermione lui mimait un cheval.

Heu………………………………………………………………………………………………………….., dit Harry essayant de comprendre les gestes d'Hermione. Le prince Draco à emprunter un de nos chevaux ce matin.

Certes et c'est pourquoi il est venu nous le rendre cette après midi ! Comment avez vous pu nous laissez surprendre de cette façon.

Heu………………………………………………………………………………………………

Heureusement pour vous Galatée et le prince nous ont régalé d'un magnifique intermède.

Oui ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il revienne, renchérit Galatée.

Maintenant, je vous écoute. Une seule phrase peut cacher un millier de sens ! Vous avez parlez avec une grande vigueur, Qu'avez vous dit ?

Je … Je l'ai traité de voleur de chevaux, murmura t-il.

La baronne le regarda choqué.

je ne l'avais pas reconnu à ce moment là ! se défendit-il.

Harry vous n'êtes rien, cracha t'elle presque. Bien,… Nous allons travailler encore plus fort pour que le manoir soit impeccable. Nous ne pouvons pas laissez une personne royale s'asseoir sur une chaise sale n'est ce pas ! Ordonna t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête précipitamment à chacun de ses ordres.

§§§§§§§

Draco c'était fait remonter les bretelles avec force. Il devait épouser Pansy, la fille du roi d'Espagne à cause d'un vulgaire traité. Il n'en avait aucune envie. D'ailleurs soit dit en passant, il n'aimait pas les femmes, il aimait les hommes. Avec la magie, il savait que le fait d'aimer un homme ne pourrait pas poser de problème au niveau héritage. Le problème était son père. Sa mère acceptait son homosexualité, mais le roi c'était tout autre chose. Son père avez voulu le consigner, une fois qu'il fut revenue de son escapade. Il devait obéir. Mais lui ne voulait pas. Il avait le droit de vivre sa vie. Il avait remarquer à quel point un mariage entre deux personne qui ne se connaisse pas ne rendez pas heureux. Ses parents ne c'était jamais aimés. Peut-être avait-il développé une certaine affection, mais jamais au-delà. Même s'il dormaient dans le même lit, ils dormaient a chaque extrémité du lit. Il était peut être le plus privilégié des privilégier mais il ne voulais pas remplir ses obligations sans vivre avec la personne qu'il aimait. Il avait même hurler à son père qu'il pouvait bien garder, son royaume et sa couronne, il en avait rien à faire !

A quoi ça pouvait bien lui servir de toute façon un royaume ? Ca lui faisait une belle jambe tiens !

Le soir venu, il discuta de sa rencontre avec sa mère. Il voulait savoir si elle connaissait un certain comte Henry de Evans.

Ce nom ne me dit rien mon fils, avait-elle répondue. Pourquoi ?

C'est à ce moment là que le roi Lucius imposant monarque aux cheveux longs attaché en catogan, arriva vers son fils d'un pas vif en disant :

j'ai décidé de donner un bal ! Un bal masqué en l'honneur de Messieurs Black, Snape, et Lupin. Au cour de ce bal qui se dérouleras dans 4 jours, vous et moi allons trouver un compromis. Je sais que grâce à la magie cela ne poseras pas de problème d'héritage. Mais si c'est l'amour que vous cherchais, je vous conseille de le trouver dans les délais les plus rapide car le soir de la fête au dernier coups de minuit, vous annoncerez votre mariage avec la personne de votre choix, homme ou femme, ou, c'est moi qui le ferais à votre place !

Que faites-vous de l'Espagne ? demanda Draco.

Laissez moi m'occuper de l'Espagne, vous avez un soucis plus grave !

Faites un choix avisé Draco, le divorce est une chose qui n'existe encore quand Angleterre.

§§§§§§§

Pompom et Harry étaient en train de récupérer le miel dans les ruches.

J'aurais donner tous ce que je possède pour vous voir déguiser en nobles et parlez au prince comme un grand homme, lui dit-elle.

Je ne parlais pas je grondait ! Et je n'en reviens pas de lui avoir dit le nom de mon grand-père. Il est insupportable.

oui je sais ! C'est ce que vous avez dit, … toute la journée.

Et bien c'est aussi vrai maintenant que ça l'était ce matin !

Mon enfant, il n'y peut rien il est né comme ça !

et bien ça veut dire que les riches sont bien punis parce qu'ils… vivent avec les riches ( NDA : mais bien sur !lol !)

Je suis sur qu'i lest charmant une fois qu'on le connaît un peu mieux.

Pour ma part je trouve que Galatée et lui font un très beau couple ! dit-il en riant.

Mordez-vous la langue ! Le seul trône sur lequel je veux qu'elle s'assoit c'est celui que je dois nettoyer tous les matins !

§§§§§§§

_**Grand bal donnez en l'honneur des magiciens, **_

_**Remus Lupin, **_

_**Severus Snape,**_

_**et Sirius Black.**_

Bien, quand est –il des fiançailles Pettigrow ? demanda madame la Baronne à un domestique de la cour à son service.

Annulé Madame, on dit que le prince doit se trouver un ou une fiancée pour le soir de la fête.

Bien, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, elle lui tendit une bourse d'argent. Avec ceux ci j'espère que vous pourrez m'apprendre des choses intéressantes.

Le prince fait un duel amical avec le Marquis Diggory, demain à mi-journée.

§§§§§§§

Pourquoi pas celle-ci ? demanda la Baronne.

Mais elle est bleue !

Mais Draco adore le bleu !

Oui et une centaine d'autres filles porterons exactement la même couleur !

Bien pensé Galatée !

Hermione arriva avec une robe dix fois trop petite pour elle. Sa mère lui avait ordonné de la sortir de son armoire.

_Elle va encore me dire que j'ai grossi, alors que ça fait 5 ans que je l'ai pas mis ! mais j'ai grandi enter temps !_

Mère, la robe est trop petite !

Il faudra juste mettre un corset plus serrer.

mais je peux pas mettre ça ! j'ai déjà du mal respirer avec ! Mère !

ca suffit Hermione ! J'ai décidé que ce serait comme cela est cela sera!

mais…

Décidément vous n'êtes qu'une mauvaise fille juste bonne à me faire de la peine et à me contredire pour le plaisir !

mais non !

Mère s'il vous plaît concentrez vous un peu sur moi !

Et si vous m'expliquiez ce que vous vouliez exactement !

Une robe qui convienne à une future reine !

La baronne parut réfléchir.

Je crois que j'ai une idée,… Mais il va falloir être prudente.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore inventé ? _se demanda Hermione.

Elles se dirigèrent toutes vers la chambre de leur mère.

Je ne devrais pas le faire, si on suivait la demande de deux morts, mais en l'occurrence, je crois que je peux me le permettre. Nous sommes dans un cas exceptionnel.

La baronne ouvrit une male et en sortit un paquet de soie rouge avec le sceau des Potter dessus (Nda : je ne me souviens pas si les bourgeois avait ce genre de blason, mais bon je le met quand même).

Hermione sentait venir le coup fourré. Elle n'allais pas volée tout ce qui restait des parents de Harry quand même !

La baronne ouvrit délicatement le tissu et en sortie une robe de velours vert émeraude, brodée de fil d'or sur le bustier, en bas de la robe et des manches. Il y avait également une ceinture avec une boucle en émeraude, et un peigne d'or avec des éclats d'émeraudes également.

Elle est magnifique ! s'exclama Galatée.

Mère c'est la robe de marié de La mère de Harry ?!

Oui et le vêtement d'en dessous celui de son père ! Ca pose un problème !

Mais OU…

Elle fut coupé par un Harry apportant du bois.

Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes avec les vêtements de cérémonie de mes parents !

Harry avaient un regard meurtrier. Mauvais poing.

Nous les voulions aérer le vêtement de votre père, pour que vous puissiez le mettre lors du bal, s'exclame en vitesse la baronne.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries !_

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Un bal ?

Oui bine sur pourquoi ne viendrez vous pas avec nous ! Nous pourrions y allez tous ensemble en famille ! Le vêtement de votre père n'est certes pas de toute jeunesse mais il devrait faire l'affaire !

§§§§§§§

Draco avait besoin de réfléchir, et quoi de mieux que la falaise pour ça. Le paysage y était tellement beau en cette saison.

En arrivant sur la falaise, il vit un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Il était en train de s'entraîner à l'épée. Seul. Il était beau et ses mouvements fluides. On pouvait reconnaître dans ses mouvements, l'art d'un véritable maître.

Draco le trouvait un peu trop proche du rebord, et lui fit savoir.

Vous devriez faire attention !

Le jeune homme sursauta, et en se retournant se prit le pied dans un rocher. Il tomba en arrière dans le lac qui se trouvait en dessous.

Draco n'eu pas le temps de le rattraper.

Il cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Il recommença à respirer lorsqu'il vu la tête brune sortir de l'eau.

Il courut le plus vite possible vers la berge pour aider le jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il le vit, la réaction du jeune maître se fit tout de suite sentir.

Non mais ça va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça !…

Comte !

Votre altesse !

Sous la surprise Harry se vautra magistralement la figure dans l'eau. ( nda : Décidément c'est une histoire d'eau ! D'abord Draco et ensuite lui deux fois en dix minutes !… Dites plutôt qu'il était troublé ! lol !… Ca c'est un bon point !… pardon je dérange ! dsl !)

Attendez je vais vous aider.

Merci,… mais faite attention c'est très glissant lorsqu'on ne se méfie pas. (Nda : dit plutôt que tu essaye de te rattraper, parce qu'au lieu de regarder où tu vas, tu étais subjuguer par ses yeux ! )

Harry c'était installer avec le prince en plein soleil, et ses cheveux commençaient déjà a sécher.

Vous êtes seul ? finit par demander Draco.

Oui j'ai donné un jour de liberté à mes serviteurs.

La liberté, rit draco. Ils ne savent même pas ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire !

Vous n'êtes jamais fatiguer d'être constamment entouré de gens qui vous servent ?

Mais ils sont né pour nous servir !

J'aimerais pourvoir exclure toute humanité aussi facilement que vous excluez la votre…

Il se leva et lui dit :

Je dois m'en aller !

Vous êtes fâché à prés moi ! s'écria Draco en le rattrapant.

Non, lui répondit Harry sombrement.

admettait le !

Et bien oui puisque vous tenez tellement le savoir !

Et pourquoi dont ?

parce que vous n'arrêtez pas de me provoquer c'est une idée fixe chez vous ! ( nda : vas y Ryry défend toi !)

Draco le regarda interloqué.

j'ai bien peur que vous soyez une vivante contradiction, et je trouve ça fascinant à observer.

je vous demande pardon !

Vous prêchez un mode de société Utopique, mais jouissez des avantages d'un courtisant.

Les yeux de Harry lancèrent des éclairs.

Et vous ! Vous possédez toute la terre de France et vous n'avez aucune fierté pour ceux qui la travaille ! N'est ce pas également une fascinante contradiction !?

Tout à l'heure j'était arrogant et maintenant je n'ai aucune fierté ! Comment fais je pour concilier les deux ?

vous avez tout ce qu'on peut rêver ! Pourtant le monde vous semble sans attrait ! Et dés que l'occasion se présente vous vous moquez de ceux qui essayent de trouver un moyen de l'améliorer !

Draco resta soufflé. Décidément, il adorait ce jeune comte.

Comment faites vous cela ?

Comment je fais quoi ?

vivre chaque jour en faisant preuve d'une telle passion !… N'êtes vous dont jamais épuisé !

Cela m'arrive seulement lorsque je suis prés de vous, déclara Harry en rougissant légèrement. Vous prenez un tel plaisir à m'irriter. Pourquoi faites vous cela ?

Pourquoi saisissez vous chaque occasion ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Ils se regardèrent sans dire moi pendant un long moment. L'émeraude rencontrant le bleu orage, sans se lâcher. Fondant l'un dans l'autre. Se toucher s'embrasser ça pouvait être si facile. Leur visages se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement. Aucun de deux ne savaient qui avait fait le premier pas, mais qu'importe puisqu'ils en avaient autant envie l'un que l'autre. Et puis une voix, finit par arriver aux oreilles de Harry.

Harry !

C'était Hermione qui l'appelait.

Cela le fit revenir à la dure réalité. Il ramassa précipitamment son épée.

je suis désolé votre altesse, j'ai perdu toute notion du temps !

attendais, je fais un duel amical demain avec un ami viendrez vous ! à 12h00 !

Je dois partir, dit-il sans se retourner.

_Pourquoi il s'enfuit toujours !_

**Voici pour le troisième chapitre! Les indices maintenant!**

**C'est une femme comme dans le film, mais sur le portrait elle n'ai pas seule si je puis dire, et le protrait n'est pas du tout présenté comme celui de la joconde!**

**voila j'en dit pas trop sinon ca va être trop facile!**

**Gros bisous a tous et à la semaine prochaine et je vous souhaite également de bonnes vacances! Moi c'est demain aprés les examen blanc! Snif!**

**en resortirais je vivante, vous le serez la semaine prochaine!**

**Angel of Dark Wings**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tous le monde!**

**Ce fut long mais enfin voici le chapitre 4!**

**Vive moi!**

**Je suis désolé pour le retard, masi moi et mon imagination n'était pas dans cette histoire! Mais plus paltes excuses.**

**Mais là je suis partie et ca va rouler tout seul presque jusqu'à la fin!**

**je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture! et espère qu'elle vous plaira**

Dans la salle à manger du manoir Potter, le repas était servit. Tout y était, on aurait pas cru que la Baronne avait des dettes. Assiettes en argents, couverts également en argents, avec les chandeliers… Non attendez ! depuis quand il n'y a plus de chandeliers !

Où sont passer les chandeliers, s'écria le baronne. Je vois à peine ce que je mange !

Ils ont disparue votre grâce ! Je l'ai ai chercher de la cave au grenier ! lui expliqua Pompom.

Le tableau qui était dans la galerie a disparue également, continua Galatée. Il semble qu'il y est un voleur par mis nous.

C'est donc ainsi qu'on me traite après tout ces années passées ensemble ! On me volant les biens les plus précieux de mon mari ! Dans ce cas, je vais retenir vos gages jusqu'à ce que les objets disparus refassent surface. Est ce clair ?!

Oui madame, dirent à l'unisson Pompom et Minerva.

Désireuse de changer de sujet Hermione pris la parole.

Vous ne connaissait pas la nouvelle ! Le prince à parler au roi et lui a demandé de relâcher tout ses hommes !

Il a fait ça ! s'écria Harry heureux d'avoir fait réfléchir le prince. Mais il se reprit bien vite. Pardon ! dit-il.

et maintenant par décret royale, continua t-elle ente deux bouchées. Chaque soldats qui s'engagent doit être rémunérés.

Rémunérer ! rit la baronne. On se demande où va le monde !

Et moi ce que je me demande c'est qui est ce comte. Il y a avait deux courtisans qui parlaient de lui aujourd'hui et de tout ce que le prince fait pour lui plaire.

Harry rougit dans son coin, sous les regards mi-amusés mi-fière de ses deux amies.

_Il est amoureux de notre petit maître ! Comme c'est romantique !_

§§§§§§§

Le lendemain, c'était jour de marché ( samedi ), était aussi jour du duel entre Draco et le marquis Diggory. A la fin du duel, le prince se retrouva à faire une balade dans le marché avec Galatée, sa mère et Hermione qui se faisait une joie de la balade. Ca ne pouvait être autrement, elle pouvait être à loisir avec Ron. Et comme sa mère ne faisait pas attention à elle, elle en profitait à fond.

De son côté Harry faisait face à ses propres problèmes. Tom Jedusor et sa clic d'homme de main, appelé mangemorts, venaient comme chaque semaine acheté des provisions.

Harry Potter, lui dit-il. Vous êtes plus beau de semaines en semaines.

Et voilà, ça recommence ! depuis des années Harry devait subir ses avances !

Et vous Monsieur Jedusor vous gaspillez vos flatteries !

Du tac au tac !

C'est pitié que votre terre soit la meilleure de la province et qu'elle soit si … piètrement cultivée.

Pompom vint à la rescousse d'Harry.

Nous avons peu de moyen, nous faisons de notre mieux.

Je pourrais vous aider…

Vous devriez parlez de cela avec la baronne et achetez quelque chose au lieu de parlez, lui dit hargneusement Minerva.

Et moi je préfère en parler avec Harry si cela nous vous ennuie pas.

Le ton avait été glacial et sans appel.

J'ai peut être deux fois votre age mon enfant, mais je suis bien pourvu…

Harry soupira discrètement et continua de mettre les fruits de leur récolte sur l'étalage. Face de serpent commençait à lui échauffer les oreilles.

… Comme en atteste mes nombreux bien. J'ai toujours eu une faiblesse pour les moins fortunés. Vous avez grand besoin d'un riche bienfaiteur, … et j'ai besoin d'une personne comme vous. Une personne de caractère.

Harry tiqua._ T'as surtout besoin de quelqu'un dans ton lit ! Moi, en l 'occurrence ! Tu ne m'auras jamais, rêve pas !_

Il se redressa avec un sourire hypocrite et lui dit :

Des pruneaux ?

Non aujourd'hui je n'achète rien. N'oubliez pas que sans ma générosité, votre petite fermette pourrait bien cessez d'exister.

Sur ces mots il partit.

Quel homme effroyable, s'il n'achetez une bonne partie de nos légumes chaque semaine, je lui… cracherais à la figure, s'énerva Pompom.

§§§§§§§

Draco s'amusait comme un fou. Il enchaînait parade et attaque comme une véritable danse avec le Marquis Diggory.

A la fin du jeux, toutes les courtisanes et courtisans l'inondèrent sous les compliments et les propositions. Il aurait voulut prendre une bouffé d'air frais avec le jeune Comte mais il ne le trouva nul part. Loin de toute l'agitation, il trouva Galatée et sa famille.

De fil en aiguille ils se retrouvèrent tous avec la garde rapproché du prince ( Ron et deux soldats ) dans le marché. Galatée invita le prince à voir leurs domestiques.

Draco appréciait assez la conversation de la jeune femme et s'amusait « discrètement » du comportement de son capitaine et d'Hermione. Ils allaient très bien ensemble.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se battait avec acharnement pour attraper un poulet dans la caisse en bois. En sortant enfin d sous les planches de bois, il voulut crier victoire, mais se fut un cris horrifier qui sortit de sa bouche. Le prince était juste devant lui. Un incroyable réflexe lui sauva la peau. Il jeta de toute ses forces le poulet sur Draco, qui poussa un cri pour se protéger de l'oiseau.

Ron rattrapa le poulet pour protéger son prince. Alors qu'une tête brune courait dans le sens inverse de l'endroit où il aurait dut rester.

Comme une furie, la baronne apparue devant Pompom et Minerva qui se tenait à la place de Harry quelques seconde plus tôt.

Vous avez perdu la tête ! Vous essayer de tuer le prince !

Nous avons était surprise c'est tout, justifia Pompom.

Draco regarda autour de lui, étourdit, il était sur d'avoir aperçut deux orbes vertes entre les plumes.

Vous n'étiez que deux à l'instant demanda t-il.

Y a avait le poulet aussi votre altesse ! corrigea Minerva.

§§§§§§§

Harry engouffrait une bûche dans la cheminée de la chambre de la baronne lorsque celle ci déblatéra ses rêves sur le mariage de sa fille avec Draco.

Nous devons faire tout notre possible pour hâter le mariage. Passer noël à paris ! Vous rendez vous compte ?

Harry lui sourit gentiment. Paris était décrit comme une ville splendide. Il ne pouvait que rêver d'y aller. La baronne le regarda bizarrement et s'assit sur son fauteuil pour qu'il puisse la coiffer.

Ma mère était très dure avec moi aussi vous savez. A chaque erreur que je pouvais faire je prenais une correction. Elle m'a permis d'aller le plus loin possible… Et me voilà … Baronne de Lestranges… ET Galatée sera bientôt reine.

Elle pris le poignet de Harry pour qu'il puisse lui faire face.

C'est dommage que vous ne connaissiez pas votre mère.

Les yeux d'Harry se troublèrent. Mais ancienne, la blessure était profonde.

j'aurais tellement voulut connaître son visage, rêva t-il.

Bien sur ! Mais nous ne devons pas nous apitoyer sur nous même. Même quand tout vas très mal, cela peut toujours devenir pire ! répliqua t-elle sèchement.

Harry baissa piteusement la tête. La baronne le regarda un moment, et dit :

Vous ressemblez tellement à votre père. Parfois j'ai l'impression de le retrouver en vous.

Avez vous aimé mon père ?

Pas eut le temps de le savoir. Sortez Maintenant !

§§§§§§§

C'est fantastique la magie ! S'exclama Draco.

Fantastiques ! Oui ! Mais la magie ne fait pas tout jeune homme.

Tu n'es qu'un rabat-joie severus.

Peut être Mais il a raison, déclara Remus en levant les yeux de son livre. Elle ne vous aideras pas dans votre choix Draco. Ce que vous avez à faire est entre les mains du destin.

Tu crois pas que le destin à autre chose à faire Mus, il appréciera l'aide je peux te l'assurer, répliqua Sirius.

Au départ Prince vous vouliez savoir quel personne entre un jeune comte, la fille d'une baronne et la princesse Pansy était la mieux pour régner à vos côtés et sur votre cœur ? demanda Severus.

Oui c'est vrai mais je me sens perdue face à tout cela.

Laisser votre vous guider, vous vous porterez beaucoup mieux.

Si l'amour pouvait me porter aussi bien que votre dragon magique alors je veux bien.

Draco tenait dans ses mains un cerf volant à l'effigie d'un dragon de feu. Plus beau et plus éclatant que le soleil lui même. Malheureusement une bourrasque de vent le fit lâcher la ficelle et l'animal parti au loin sans demander son reste.

§§§§§§§

Regarde Blaise il vole !

Je vois pas ce qui te rend si heureux ! Si ils se marient, tu nageras dans le purin !

Je ne vois pas ce que ça changerais de d'habitude, en tout cas ça met bien égale.

Blaise arrêta de tourné son pot de peinture et regarda Harry qui courait dans le champs de blé derrière le cerf volant qu'il avait trouvé dans le chêne du jardin. IL avait compris que son ami était amoureux du prince, lorsque celui ci lui avait raconté leur conversation. Mais Harry était têtue comme un troupeau de mule et rien ne pourrait le faire cracher le morceau.

TU dis n'importe quoi ! Tu aimes le prince avoue le !

Non ! ET puis si il l'épouse je pourrais reste seul au manoir et c tout ce que je veux !

Moi je crois que si il fait ça, tu seras inconsolable, et puis tu auras qui dans ta vie, tes poules et ton potager ! C'est pas reluisant !

Harry stoppa sa course. C'est vrai qu'est ce qu'il aurait ?

Et donc si on suis ton raisonnement, si tu le vois tu ne le diras pas je t'aime, mais tu lui diras de prendre Galatée sur le champs ?!

Si on veut, hésita t-il.

Bon parce que c'est le moment.

Harry regarda le champs d'à côté et vue la chevelure blonde comme les blés chevaucher avec Ron à ses côté dans leur direction.

Selon la tradition de sa famille, Harry décida de faire tout l'inverse, il courut vers la bote de paille la plus proche pour se planquer.

Blaise riait doucement au comportement de son ami. _Ah ! L'amour !_

Bonjour, lança Draco. Je cherche le Seigneur Lupin, l'auriez vous vu ?

Blaise s'inclina bien bas devant le prince.

Non, je n'ai vu personne votre altesse.

Draco soupira désespéré. Mauvaise journée ! Pourtant, il tiqua en voyant le cerf volant qui c'était enfuit hier soir.

Ceci est sa machine volante ?

Oui c'est le Comte de Evans !

_Quoi !_ Harry s'étrangla à moitié en lâchant le dragon.

Vous le connaissez ? Où habite t-il ?

Il me semble qu'il est en visite chez une de ces cousines, … la Baronne Lestranges.

_Mais ferme là bon sang Blaise ! Ferme là !_

Cela pose un problème.

Mais il y est seul en ce MOMENT ! A CET INSTANT PRECIS ! s'écria t-il pour que Harry l'entend encore mieux.

Merci beaucoup ! Jolie peinture !

Draco décida quand fin de compte cette journée était parfaite ! IL galopa le plus vite possible pour atteindre le manoir.

Harry en profita pour allez étrangler son meilleur ami.

Tu n'est qu'un sale petit sournois !

Blaise lui fit un sourire goguenard. Il était plus qu'heureux de son entreprise.

IL va venir chez moi Blaise !

Je te conseille de courir Harry, après tout enfant tu étais le plus rapide.

Harry lui fit le plus beau des sourires et courut à en perdre haleine vers sa maison. En ouvrant la porte il hurla pour que Pompom et Minerva aillent chercher un habit de son père.

Draco arriva dans la cours en s'épousant les bras plein de poussières. Et s'apprêta à toquer à la porte, lorsqu'un Harry essouffler. Vint lui ouvrir en trombe.

Il portait une veste grise et un pantalon de cuir noir.

Votre majesté…(on respire)… Qu'elle agréable surprise… (on reprend son souffle).

Comte n'êtes vous donc pas à la messe ?

ma foie s'exprime mieux à l'écart de la foule.

je me rendais a l'abbaye. Les franciscains y ont une bibliothèque étonnante. Puisque vous aimez tant la lecture, j'ai pensé que vous souhaiteriez m'y accompagner.

Ce n'est pas juste votre altesse, vous connaissez mon point faible mais je n'ai pas encore découvert le votre.

Je pense pourtant qu'il manifeste, lui répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Harry se mit à rougir. Draco le trouva encore plus beau.

§§§§§§§

Devant l'église, à la fin de la messe. Galatée et sa mère parlèrent avec la reine Narcissa. Heureuse de voir des personnes aussi sympathique, Narcissa leur proposa de venir à la cour le lendemain pour bavarder. Hermione se retrouva comme toujours en arrière plan, oublier de tous.

§§§§§§§

L'abbaye était à flan de montagne. Harry s'en émerveillait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il était totalement heureux, là où il était et surtout avec qui il était. Il avait enfin pris conscience de ses sentiments et les avait accepté. De plus il savait qu'il en rendait pas le prince indifférent, au contraire. Pourtant, son secret devenait de plus en plus lourd à porter, et l'empêchait de s'épanouir totalement. Il avait peur de perdre son amour. Il avait peur qu'il le rejette.

Dans l'abbaye, Harry eu envie de pleuré. Tout ces livres en un même endroit. Il en savait plus où donner de la tête. Draco s'amusait à le voir sourire comme un enfant devant tous ces ouvrages.

Choisissez en un.

Comment pourrais je me choisir une étoile dans les cieux ? sourit tendrement Harry.

Pourquoi êtes vous si ému ?

Harry le regarda un moment, en hésitant à répondre.

Mon père me faisait la lecture tous les soirs, et je m'endormais en écoutant le son de sa voix. Utopie était son dernier cadeau. Il m'a appris la mage du monde des mots… Et, égoïstement, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour entendre sa voix.

Draco fut troublé. Il se retourna alors qu' Harry contemplait la bibliothèque. Lorsque celui-ci se rendit compte de sont rouble il lui demanda ce qu'il y avait.

Il y a plus d'intensité pour vous dans un seul souvenir qu'il n'y en a pour moi… Dans mon existence toute entière… Et jamais, un seul de mes précepteurs n'a fait preuve de la passion que vous manifesté depuis deux jours.

Draco dévala l'escalier sombrement lorsqu Harry l'interpella.

Votre majesté, je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine en faisant ce que j'ai fait…

Ne pensait surtout pas que quelque chose puisse être de vote faute. Il n'en est rien. Je n'ai donc rien à vous pardonner.

Harry baisa honteusement les yeux. Draco s'approcha de lui et lui releva le menton.

ne cachez pas vos yeux. Ils sont bien trop magnifique pour l'être.

Harry se mit à rougir de plus belle. Il n'y avait pas que les siens qui étaient magnifiques. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance à se noyer dans un océan orageux.

§§§§§§§

Ne soyons pas trop fière de nous même mes demoiselles, le prince n'étai pas à l'église ce matin, déclara la Baronne.

C'est Galatée qui fait tout ce qui est intéressant, râla hermione.

Oh je t'en ris Hermione, la reine ne sait même pas que tu existe !

Galatée fait ça pour nous trois Hermione tâchée de ne pas l'oublier ! gronda sa mère. Vous l'aiderez à se préparer pour demain !

Mais bien sur mère, répondit Hermione d'un ton mielleux. ET demain je vous repriserais vos chaussettes !(NDA : Hermione se rebelle ! lol !)

§§§§§§§

Durant le chemin du retour, le carrosse royale, déchaussa sa roue.

Voilà qui est fâcheux ! s'écria le prince.

Je cours chercher du secours à l'abbaye votre altesse, déclara un page.

Harry qui voyait le soleil décliner, commença à paniquer.

Et nous, nous continuons notre chemin à pieds !

Quoi ! Mais c'est à une demie journée de marche !

vous me décevez vote altesse où est passer vote sens de l'aventure ? lui répondit Harry avec un sourire charmeur.

Draco s'empressa de parti à sa suite en riant.

**ET oui et oui c'est finit pour aujourd'hui, sachez que j'ai eu un mal fou à le faire, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe et si tout va bien je vous dit à trés bientôt!**

**merci de toujours me suivre et merci à tous ceux qui m'on envoyé une réviews et sachez que pour l'enigme du tableau vous aurez la réponse à la fin de la fic!**

**mais non je en sus aps échante**

**A plus**

**Réviewsez moi!**

**Angel of Dark Wings**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous**

**Voici un nouveau chapiter avec le pasage de la forêt attednue vec impatience!**

**j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**je dis également merci pour les réviews et je vous souhaite bone lecture!**

Draco faisait les cent pas devant des vêtements. Le soleil se coucherait bientôt et…

On pourrait présumer que je connais le chemin de mon propre château ! râla t-il bien haut.

C'est fou l'orgueil que vous avez ! cria la voix de Harry. AH ! CA Y EST JE LE VOIS !

Draco fit demi tour et leva les yeux au ciel.

Il faut partir vers l' Est !

Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi vous êtes en haut et moi ici !

Draco regarda la silhouette du jeune comte en haut de la falaise.

De plus vous êtes en sous vêtements ! s'indigna t-il.

Je pouvait difficilement monter avec ma veste et mon pantalon ! De plus vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou, et ça nous aurez bien avancez !

Vous sauvez serviteur, vous entraînez seul, vous gravissez des falaises ! Il y a t-il une chose que vous ne faites pas ?!

Harry se mit à rire.

Je ne peux voler !… Bon je descends Retournez vous je vous pris.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de rire. Un rire qui mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se prit le point du siècle en pleine figure.

Draco se releva avec difficulté en regardant d'un air vaseux autour de lui. Il leva les yeux aux ciel.

Oh non ! encore vous ! râla t-il.

Devant lui les bohémiens riaient à gorge déployée. Le bohémien avec qui il s'était battue quelque jours plus tôt, s'avança pour avoir sa revanche.

Draco dégaina épée et poignard, en avertissant Harry du danger. Harry n'étant pas armée, il ne voulait pas le mêler à cette histoire. Harry n'était, cependant pas de son avis. Il sauta sur le chef des bohémiens, alors que celui ci riait de la tournure des évènements. Le combat était en train de se finir au poing. Draco assomma son adversaire tendit que Harry se faisait maîtriser par deux bohémiens. Il se débattit avec vigueur, dévoilant torse et cuises.(on se retient de baver franchement ! Un peu de tenue ! je vous pris !) Un des bohémiens finit par lui mettre le couteau sous la gorge pour l'empêcher de bouger. Harry se figea instantanément. Il était cuit.

Draco était dans un équilibre précaire, mais parla tout de même.

Laissez le s'en aller, la querelle est entre vous et moi !

le chef fit signe de relâcher le jeune comte.

J'exige que vous me rendiez ma chemise monsieur ! s'écria t-il face à sa presque nudité devant tant d'inconnue. ET j'aimerais également un cheval dans la mesure où vous me privez de mon escorte.

Le chef était littéralement soufflé par l'audace du jeune homme.

My lord vous pourrez emporter tout ce que vous pourrez porter.

Harry regarda frénétiquement Draco puis le chef, et encore Draco.

Puis je contez sur vous là dessus monsieur ?

Sur mon honneur de bohémiens tout ce que vous pourrez porter !

Harry se dirigea donc vers Draco d'un pas incertain. Il le fixa un moment, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose d'important. IL se baissa attrapa le prince par les hanches et le fit basculer sur son dos. Draco resta soufflé, mais ne dit rien, trop abasourdit.

Les bohémiens observèrent la scène alors qu' Harry se penchait pour récupérer son pantalon et le jeter sur le dos de Draco et repartie vers chez lui. Tous se mirent à rire effrontément fasciné par la force et le courage du comte. Le chef lui dit alors de revenir, qu'il lui donnerait un cheval et qu'ils n'auraient rien à craindre.

§§§§§§§

Harry commençait à avoir chaud. L'alcool lui montait à la tête, et il n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Le prince n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui d'ailleurs.

Feuilles partout ! S'exclame Harry en riant. Je crois que vous lisez dans mes pensées mon Seigneur !

ET elles sont aussi confuses que les miennes comte !

la France s'avoue vaincue ?

Jamais, il fit signe à Harry d'approcher. Au prochaine coup, je choisie papier.

Harry se prépara et casa le ciseau d'un coup de pierre.

C'est à votre tour, j'espère que vos pensées valent la peine, lui dit Harry en buvant une gorgée de vin.

Je … je n'éprouve pas le désir d'être roi.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

Pensez à toutes les choses merveilleuses que vous pourriez accomplir ! Pour votre pays et pour le monde.

Oui mais je serais à jamais définit par ma condition ! Etre considérer non comme un être mais comme une fonction, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point cela peut être insupportable !

je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Vraiment ?

U bohémien, par exemple, ne sera jamais vu comme autre chose qu'un bohémien. Il est définit par une catégorie, comme vous l'êtes par votre titre, pourtant, cela ne rend pas compte de ce qu'il est. Vous êtes le plus privilégier des privilégiés, en contre partie, il vous faut remplir certaines obligations.

Draco le regarda avec un mélange de fascination et de consternation. Harry se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieur.

Soyez indulgent, ma bouche va souvent plus vite que je le désir.

Non ! ne lui reprochez rien !… Elle m'hypnotise.

Harry rougit instantanément. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant, et leur visage se rapprocha, pour finir leur bouche se scellèrent dans un baiser d'une infime douceur.

Alors que le soleil pointait timidement à l'horizon, Draco et Harry se dirigeaient vers le manoir Potter-Lestranges. Draco fit arrêter leur monture loin de la grille. Il aida Harry à descendre e, le prenant doucement par la taille. Trop heureux d'être ainsi servit par l'homme qu'il aimait, Harry rangea son orgueil au placard.

vous m'avez sauvez la vie, dans la forêt, lui dit tendrement Draco.

J'ai fais ce que je pouvais Sire…

Draco

Draco.

Le prince prit doucement la nuque de son aimé et l'embrassa tendrement d'abord, puis il laissa allée sa passion, introduisant sa langue dans son sanctuaire, faisant gémir Harry de plaisir. Leur langue dansa un moment, avant qu'ils en se décident à se séparer pour mieux respirer. Harry était totalement enivré par le goût de Draco. Tellement enivré qu'il prit brusquement le cou de Draco pour recommencer l'expérience. C'était trop bon.

Harry finit tout de même par redescendre sur terre. Il sourit sur ses lèvres en murmurant :

Faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Il relâcha sa prise, et s'éloigna en direction du manoir.

Henry !

Oui ?

Connaissez vous les ruines à Amboise ?

Oui.

Demain je vous y attendrais tout le jour.

Harry sourit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Freinant ainsi, sa joie qui lui dictait de courir comme un fou dans les champs en hurlant « JE SUIS FOU DE CE MEC !!!!! »

§§§§§§§

Draco ouvrit sans aucune délicatesse les rideaux du lit à baldaquin de ses parents.

Qu'on lui coupe la tête, marmonna son père e, replongeant la tête dans l'oreiller.

Lucius ! Réveillez vous, notre fils veut nous dire quelque chose, déclara la voix ensommeillée de al reine

Mon père ! ma mère ! Je veux faire bâtir une Université où tout le monde pourra étudier selon son rang dans la société !

Le roi fut comme effrayer et rabattit lentement la couverture sur son menton.

Très bien qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de notre fils ?

Draco rit en replaçant les rideaux Bleus.

La seconde suivante il les rouvrit, en s'exclamant :

Et je veux inviter les bohémiens aux bals masqué !

§§§§§§§

Harry fit un bond lorsqu'il sentit le bout d'un balai lui frapper la hanche. IL découvrit au pied de son lit a travers son regard et son cerveau brumeux, sa belle mère, Galatée et Hermione.

Vous êtes malade ! demanda la Baronne avec hargne.

Harry voulut se redresser mais il fut prit de vertige.

Oui, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Où étiez vous hier ?

Je … je me suis … Perdu.

Je n'en crois pas un mot ! Vous me cachez quelque chose je le sens !

pourquoi ne me dites vous pas ce que je vous cache pour que je puisse me rendormir ?

Galatée outrée secoua Harry en lui hurlant plus que demandant, qui allait préparer leur petit déjeuner.

je crois bien que le seigneur t'a doté de deux mains Galatée tu n'as qu'à le préparer toi même.

regardez moi ce sale petit paresseux ! cracha t-elle.

Hermione riait doucement. Rire qu'elle ravala bien vite lorsque sa mère lui demanda de faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé. Elle qui n'avait jamais touché une casserole de sa vie !

§§§§§§§

Harry réussit tout de même à se lever lorsque sa gueule de bois fut passé. Il avait dût pour cela se traîner à la cuisine et demander un remède pour ça. Quel n'avait pas été son bonheur lorsqu'il passa les dix minutes suivantes à vomir.

Il reprit quelques minutes plus tard ses travaux quotidiens. C'est lorsqu'il remontait de l'eau du puit pour la cuisine, que Minerva l'appela catastrophé.

Il se précipita dans la maison, puis dans la chambre de la Baronne où cette dernière faisait essayer la robe de cérémonie de sa mère à Galatée.

Je peux savoir ce que cela signifie !

J'essaye ma robe, dit pompeusement galatée.

Croyez vous qu'après vos frasques de ce matin j'allais vous emmené au bal et vous faire la joie de ne pas donner la robe de votre mère à ma fille ?

ET vous ! vous croyez que ces manœuvres lamentables vont vous faire décrocher une couronne ! Traquez l'altesse royale parce que c'est le jeux à la mode je trouve ça écœurant !

C'est parce que tu es jaloux argumenta galatée.

Harry attrapa les chaussures dorées à boucle d'émeraude, appartenant à sa mère.

ses vêtements sont à ma mère, se défendit-il.

Qu'est ce que cela peut faire ! Elle est morte !

Harry s'approcha dangereusement de Galatée. Il lui envoya son poing en pleine figure sans aucun remord pour avoir frappé une femme. Lorsqu'on cherche un Potter, on le trouve. Galatée passa par dessus le lit de sa mère.

JE VAIS TE CREVER LES YEUX SALE GARCE !

Galatée hurla autant que ses cordes vocales lui permirent. Harry la poursuivit dans toute la maison pour lui faire mordre la poussière jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !

Arrivant dans le salon, Galatée saisi Utopie, et menaça de la jeter dans le feu.

Laisse moi où je t'aurais prévenu !

NON GALATEE ! Pas ça ! Donne moi ça toute suite !

Donne moi les chaussures !

RENDS LE MOI !

La baronne arriva sur ces entrefaites.

Choisissez bien Harry, le livre de votre père ou les chaussures de votre mère ! Quoi que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puisse vous épargner le fouet !

Au bords des larmes, Harry hésita un long moment, mais finit par donner en tremblant les chaussures de sa mère à la baronne. Mais c'est au moment où il allait récupérer son livre que Galatée le jette dans le feu avec un sourire mauvais.

NON !

Harry voulut se précipiter dans l'âtre pour sauver le seul souvenir restant de son père, mais la Baronne le tint fermement, l'obligeant à regarder le livre se consumer, jusqu'à la dernière feuille. Il se défendit avec l'énergie du désespoir mais le livre partit en fumée.

Hermione regarda celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère avoir le cœur brisé sans qu'elle puisse rien faire.

Sans aucun état d'âme, la baronne tira Harry avec elle dans la cuisine, où elle le fouetta si bien, qu'il ne put se relever seul. Les serviteurs ayant pour ordre de ne pas le toucher, Hermione profita du départ de sa mère et de sa sœur au château, pour allez chercher Harry enfermé dans le cagibi. Elle l'aida à se relever et l'emmena dans sa mansarde.

Tout en le soignant de son mieux, elle le consola.

«Je suis désolé Harry, pour tout ce qui c'est passé ! Elle n'aurait jamais du faire ça ! J'ai honte de ma famille tu sais.

Voyant qu'Harry ne réagissait pas, elle continua d'un ton badin.

D'un autre côté je n'oublierais jamais comment Galatée c'est retrouvée les pieds par dessus la tête l'espace d'un instant.

Ils rirent tout deux.

Hermione dit moi ça se passe comment avec Ron.

La jeune femme rougit sévèrement.

Harry voyons c'est gênant !

Allez dis moi !

…On s'aime Harry, on est heureux ensemble, et c'est à toi que je dois tout ça.

Je t'en pris.

Harry pour être ainsi il ne peut t'arriver qu'une seule chose, la même chose qu'à moi ! TU es amoureux de quelqu'un n'est ce pas ?

C'est long à expliquer !

Je vais en avoir encore pour un moment à te soigner j'ai tout mon temps.

§§§§§§§

Je crois que j'ai une idée Harry.

laquelle ?

tu vas adorer !

§§§§§§§

Leur entreprise finit Harry avait pris une grande décision. Il allait tout dire à Draco avant de perdre ce qu'il avait réussi à retrouver. Le bonheur.

Il arriva d'un pas précipité vers les ruines d'Amboise. Draco avait dût l'attendre longtemps. Harry n'avait pas mis de veste il avait seulement un pantalon en cuir et une chemise propre.

IL trouva Draco assis sur un tas de pierre.

Bonjour lui dit –il.

Bonjour dit timidement Harry.

Ca ne vas pas ? demanda t-il inquiet en voyant le visage pale de Harry.

Je crois que je ne suis pas moi même depuis ce matin.

J'ai l'impression que mon enveloppe de peau est la seule chose qui m'empêche de m'éparpiller.

Harry souffla un rand coup et se lança.

Il y a une chose qu'il faut absolument que je vous dises.

Moi aussi… Tenez, votre livre vous l'avez oublié dans le carrosse alors je vous l'ai…

Votre altesse…

Draco ! Appelez moi Draco.

Harry commençait à paniquer de plus en plus, et s'il n'arrêtait pas de l'interrompre, il allait devenir cinglé !

Je ne peux pas rester longtemps mais il fallait que je vous vois, et…

Draco lui prit la main, et lui demanda de le suivre.

C'était l'endroit où je venais jouer tout le temps lorsque j'étais enfant. Mon père y venait aussi avant la guerre. C'était son refuge.

IL arrivèrent dans un dôme de pierre ouvert sur le ciel et remplit d'arbre.

C'est magnifique, murmura Harry.

Ils se séparèrent pour explorer, le dôme.

J'ai mesurer ma vie avec ces arbres. Ils grandissent toujours et, je… Il y a tant de vit à vivre ! Mais je ne conçois plus de vivre la mienne seule.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche.

Draco s'approcha doucement da Harry, et lui remonta le menton pour qu'il puisse voir ses yeux.

Cette nuit, j'ai eu peur de m'endormir, pour ensuite me réveiller et découvrir que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Mais j'ai eu une révélation. Jusqu'ici, je me suis dit que si je m'intéressait à une chose avec ferveur, je serais forcé de m'intéresser à toutes les autres et que ma raison ni survivrait pas mais, aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé un but à a vie… C'est d'ailleurs un projet qui m'a été inspiré par vous. Et je me sens l'homme le plus merveilleusement…libre

Ca ne vient pas de moi.

Harry vous êtes différent de tous les courtisans que j'ais pu rencontrer, Demain soir au bal masqué, je le ferais savoir au monde entier.

Cette foi Harry ne put retenir ses larmes et il les laissa couler sans retenue.

Pourquoi ! Pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez si merveilleux.

Draco essuya tendrement les larmes qui couraient sur ses joues, en souriant.

A votre tour que teniez vous tellement à me dire.

Simplement que la nuit dernière a été la plus heureuse de toute ma vie.

Draco attrapa le cou d'Harry et l'embrassa avec passion. Voulant le reprocher de lui il le prit par le dos (enfin vous voyez j'ai du mal à l'expliquer !). Harry poussa alors un cris de douleur et finit par partir en courant. Laissant dernière lui un Draco complètement médusé.

§§§§§§§

baronne Lestranges, je me suis dit que vous pourriez m'aider à régler un mystère qui me trouble ?

Bien sur Majesté, répondit cette dernière en posant sa tasse de thé.

Connaissez vous, un certain Comte de Evans. On m'a dit qu'il habitait chez une de ses cousines mais personne n'a put me donner son nom.

La baronne cru qu'elle allait s'étrangler ( ça aurait éviter des problèmes enfin moi ce que j'en dit).

Le comte Henry de Evans ? hasarda t-elle, alors que Galatée en comprenait strictement rien à la conversation.

C'est cela ! ria La reine. Je me demandait se ce n'était pas un fantôme.

Non ! IL habite dans la région depuis bien longtemps ! ET il vit chez nous pour tous vous avouer ! N'est pas chérie, demanda t-elle à sa fille avec un regard qui voulait clairement ire « tu me soutient ou je te casses les deux jambes ».

Oui bien sur ! c'est notre cousin.

Nous le surnommons parfois notre rat de bibliothèque tellement il lit avec ferveur.

Comprenant de qui il s'agissait Galatée piqua la colère du siècle, prétextant un abeille pernicieuse.

Quand à la baronne, elle était en train de chercher quel châtiment elle allait bien pouvoir faire subir à cet abruti que lui avait laissé son défunt mari.

**Alors verdict? ca vous a plus, je m'excsue s'il ya des fautes d'orthographes, parce que je suis sur qu'i ly en a!**

**lol**

**Bon et ben voila à la prochaine**

**Une petite réviews pour avoir votre avis?**

**Angel of Dark Wings**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous!**

**voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre!**

**il est tout chaud profitez en!**

**je l'(envois mais je 'nai spas encore répondu aux réviews je en me souviens plus de combien il y en avait pour le chap précédent, mais je crois qu'il y en avait trés peu. c'est dommage, mais bon mainteant que les vacances sopnt finis, vous êtes de retour chez vous et j'ose espérer un peu plus de réviews!**

**lol!**

**le prochain et dernier chapitre est en cours de tapage!!lol!**

**en attendant je vous souhaite bonne lecture!et je vous retrouve en bas de la page!**

Harry rentra en traînant les pieds, et ouvrit la lourde prote de bois avec une lassitude infinie. C'était finit, capoute, fichue, finité, rien, nada, oublivate the life, il avait plus qu'à s'enfouir dans sa couette trouée dans sa mansarde ouverte sur le ciel pour noyer son chagrin, et bien vouloir attendre que ça passe, en se laissant mourir de faim et de soif si ça pouvait bien l'aider.

Ses plans furent interrompue par la baronne qui le surpris dans l'escalier du couloir. Elle avait l'air dans une colère noire.

C'est le comble du ridicule ! Prétendre que votre grand père était comte ! C'est aussi ridicule qu'un serviteur se déguisant en noble alors qu'il parle aux pourceaux ! s'égosilla t-elle.

Dites moi ce qui vous tourmente le plus chère marâtre que je sois de base extraction ou que je sois un rival pour votre fille ?!

Où avez vous mis la robe Harry !

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répliqua t-il avec un regard assassin.

La robe et les pantoufles ! Elles étaient dans ma chambre ce matin et maintenant elles n'y sont plus tu les a caché j'en suis certaines renchérit Galatée.

Où sont les chandeliers, les tapisseries et L'argenterie !? S'en doute au même endroit que la robe ! explosa Harry.

Donnez nous cette robe Harry !

Je préfèrerais souffrir mille mort plutôt que de voir la robe de ma mère sur le dos de cette SALE GARCE, CAPRICIEUSE, CRUELLE, EGOISTE, BORNEE, SANS AUCUN SCRUPULE, ET D'UNE BETISE SANS BORNE !

Harry fusillait les deux femmes du regard. Ne baissant les yeux sous aucun prétexte.

Parfait, dit calmement la baronne. Nous pouvons arranger ça !

Elle tira Harry sans aucun ménagement jusqu'à son supplice. Elle était prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle envoya Harry balader à l'autre bout de la pièce, avec la ferme intention de lui faire cracher le morceau.

Retirez la chemise.

Harry se redressa en lui jetant un regard tueur. Il obéît tout de même et se mit face contre le mur, défiant la baronne de frapper.

§§§§§§§

Hermione rentra quelques minutes plus tard de sa promenade secrète avec Ron. C'est là qu'elle l'entendit les coups de fouets.

Elle entra t-elle une furie dans la cuisine.

ARRETEZ MERE !

Les coups cessèrent sur le champs.

Elle a raison mère, il ne dira rien, poursuivit Galatée.

La baronne lâcha son fouet sur le sol, et prit Harry par le bras avec brusquerie. Les coups avaient été trop peu nombreux pour qu'il soit vidé de ses forces mais assez pour avoir rouvert quelques plaies. La baronne le jeta dans le sellier et ferma la porte à clef.

Ouvrez cette porte et vous regretterais d'avoir jamais mis un pied dans cette maison avertie la baronne aux domestiques. Galatée Hermione, rassemblée tout ce qui peut avoir la moindre valeur. Nous irons en ville à la première heure demain.

Mère ! Ce n'est qu'un bal ! jugea Hermione.

Oui un bal ou vous jouerez le rôle de porte manteau !

§§§§§§§

Fiancé ! A une belge !

oui mon fils, il a quitté la France par bateau cette après midi. La baronne Lestranges a finit par me l'avouer à contre cœur.

Ce qui n'est pas étonnent lorsqu'on annonce une nouvelle de ce genre ! Si il était promis à une autre, il aurait au moins put avoir la décence de m'en parler !

L'auriez vous écouté Draco ?

Mais non bien sur je l'aurais… !

IL s'assit en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Comment j'ai put être si aveugle mère ?

Draco sourit doucement la reine en prenant place prés de lui.

J'était là en train d'épancher mon cœur royale alors qu'il était seulement passé me dire « au revoir » !

Fallait –il que ce jeune homme soit solide pour garder sa présence d'esprit alors que vous cherchiez à lui voler son cœur ?

En effet, murmura t-il au bords des larmes. Jamais voleur ne fut plus maladroit que moi !

Draco ne dites pas cela, lui répondit tendrement sa mère en voulant le prendre dans ses bras."

Au lieu de se laisser faire, Draco partit hors de sa porté cherchant la solitude.

N'importe qui Draco mais pas l'Espagne ! supplia la reine.

§§§§§§§

QUOI ! Elle A fait ça ! LA GARCE ! hurla blaise.

Sur ce point je ne peux que t'appuyer, lui répondit Albus. Il faut prévenir le prince, il croit que Harry va venir.

Ca va être dur, le prince ne voudra pas me parler.

Et pourquoi pas aux mages !

Ca va pas bien non !

Pourquoi pas ! J'ai souvent attendu les Potter en parler, comme s'ils les connaissaient !

Ca pourrait marcher ! Mais avec la chance qu'on a ! Je sens que c'est mal barrer !

C'est pas le moment d'être défaitiste mon garçon !

Je vais faire de mon mieux pour les amener !

§§§§§§§

Le soir venu, les Lestranges, sortirent toutes vêtue du manoir. Hermione tirait une tête d'enterrement alors qu'elle se voyait revêtue d'un déguisement de cheval et que sa sœur se retrouvait à se pavaner en paon.

Pendant ce temps Blaise, cherchait désespérément comment parler aux trois mages avant minuit de préférence. C'est alors qu'il eu une idée. Il courut dans le champs où il avait peint deux jours plutôt avec Harry. C'est là qu'il trouva le cerf volant, accroché à un arbre prés du champs.

Au prix de plusieurs acrobaties et maintes égratignures, il réussit à le récupérer, et s'en alla vers le château.

IL demanda à voir un des mages n'importe lequel, mais il fallait qu'il lui rende un objet magique de la plus haute importance. Le pauvre garde n'étant pas censé savoir que l'objet magique était un simple cerf volant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva devant Severus Snape. Il avait les genoux qui s'entrechoquaient et ne savait plus trop pourquoi il était venue devant un si imposant personnage.

"Merci pour le cerf volant, jeune homme mais voyez vous, vous auriez put le garder.

Monseigneur, articula à grand peine Blaise, en fait le cerf volant n'est qu'un prétexte. Je suis venue pour autre chose.

Je n'ai guère le temps, dépêchez vous !

Vous allez trouver le temps faites moi confiance, murmura t-il pour lui même. Est ce que par hasard, vous connaîtriez James Potter ou Lili Potter né Evans ?"

Severus se figea instantanément, perdant par la même occasion son regard froid et assassin.

"Vous les connaissez ?

Ben en faite disons que je connaissais James Potter, sa femme je ne l'ai jamais connue. Mais, Par contre je connais très bien leur fils unique ! Harry Potter, et disons qu'il a besoin d'aide."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus et Sirius les avaient rejoint pour partir vers le manoir.

§§§§§§§

Dans un couloir du château, Draco observait la lune. Elle était belle, on aurait presque cru qu'elle lui souriait d'un sourire mélancolique. La lune saluait sans doute son dernier soir de liberté. Avec henry il avait trouvé sa raison de vivre, il ne se sentait plus vide à chaque mouvement, il pouvait être lui même. Avec lui il pouvait vivre, ça avait l'air si simple lorsqu'il parlait de la vie que tout lui semblait possible rien qu'en regardant ses yeux émeraude.

Le roi lucius dans son vêtement de cérémonie arriva vers lui la mine solennelle.

« Vous désiriez me parler Draco ?

Oui, père.

Draco, je tenais à m'excuser pour la pression que j'ai fait peser sur vous avec ce contrat de mariage. Je pensais qu'il était temps qu'il y ai un changement dans votre vie. Vous semblez, en quelque sortes… patauger… je voulais aussi vous dire que… cette université… était une excellente idée. »

Draco baissa encore plus la tête si c'est possible. Une excellente idée, oui, mais aussi un hommage merveilleux.

« Nous en sommes pas obligé d'annoncer votre mariage maintenant, nous pouvons…

Père ! j'ai déjà pris ma décision. »

§§§§§§§

Pompom était en train de s'énerver sur la serrure pour la crocheter. Sans aucun succès.

« Ca ne marche pas Monsieur soupira t-elle.

Laissez tomber Pompom ! c'est fichue de toutes façon ! »

D'une main dégagea le passage et Severus ouvrit la porte d'un sort. Blaise courut dans les bras de Harry.

« Allez vient on t'emmène voir le prince, il t'attend ! s'écria t-il.

Il attend quelqu'un qui n'existe pas.

Bizarre je trouve que tu es réel pourtant Harry, répondit Séverus.

Comment vous me connaissez ?

On étaient amis avec tes parents, mais nous étions sorciers et pas eux. Alors depuis leur mariage ont en les a pas revus, expliqua Remus.

On voulait te voir, mais on en connaissaient pas ton existence jusqu'à ce soir. »

Harry resta soufflé un moment. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un troisième homme le tira par le bras pour le faire sortir du sellier.

« Allez maintenant, il faut arrêter les bêtises ! s'écria t-il. Tu en vas pas rester planter là en regardant filler la plus belle chose qui te sois jamais arrivé !

Je préfère ne pas y aller ! s'écria également Harry.

Si vous restez ici la baronne l'emportera, lui déclara Minerva.

Pourquoi je devrais y aller de tout façon.

parce que le prince à le droit d'entendre la vérité de la bouche de celui qui l'aime, lui dit Severus.

je lui ai mentit et je l'ai trompé !

Le prince ne peut que comprendre vos raisons, continua Remus.

Un poisson et un oiseau peuvent s'aimer mais où vivraient-ils ?

Il suffit de fabriquer des ailes aux poissons, s'extasia Sirius en riant et tirant Harry jusqu'à la chambre. »

Remus et Sevrus les regardèrent s'éloigner avec tendresse.

« Pour une fois que ce cabot dit quelque chose de censé, ria t –il. »

§§§§§§§

Harry revêtu la tenue de cérémonie de son père. D'un rouge flamboyant tel le phœnix de feu qui renaît de ses cendres, Harry voulait croire qu'il pouvait être heureux. Les trois mages lui offrir un phœnix d'or aux yeux de rubis qu'ils accrochèrent à son cou. Ainsi vêtu Harry partit pour le bal.

Là bas Draco se morfondait de plus en plus, et la reine ne savait plus quoi faire pour sauver le cœur de son fils. L'échéance était finit et même son père ne voulait pas annoncer le mariage avec l'infante d'Espagne.

Hermione et Ron filaient le parfait amour et dansèrent ensemble une bonne partie de la nuit. Bientôt il irait annoncer à sa futur belle mère qu'il prenait sa cadette en mariage.

Au son des trompettes, Galatée et sa mère trépignèrent d'impatience. Leurs efforts seraient bientôt récompenser.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer… en cette soirée de fête… »

Harry gravit les marches essoufflé. Il était arrivé à temps.

« Respire, s'ordonna t-il. Respire. C'est pas le moment de tomber dans les pommes ! »

« … Le futur mariage, de mon fils, le prince Draco… Avec… »

Draco le stoppa, son regard était tombé sur l'objet de ses pensées. Il était revenu pour lui.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le nouveaux venus qui ne put s'empêcher se rougir. Draco se précipita vers lui.

« Henry, murmura t-il. Je croyais… je croyais que vous allié vous marier.

L'information était mauvaise. Mais il y a une chose qu'il faut absolument que je vous dises avant qu'un autre mot ne sois prononcé.

Alors vous n'êtes pas fiancé !? »

Harry rit sous son enthousiasme et répondit que non.

« J'allez faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Venez je vais vous présenter à mes parents.

Non ! attendez ! je dois vous dire quelque chose !

Quoi que ce soit ma réponse est oui ! sourit-il en traînant Harry derrière lui.

Je vous en pris votre altesse ! il faut… »

Dans un excès de rage la baronne je jeta sur Harry et lui arracha une de ses manches, en le tirant vers l'arrière. Il serait tomber si Draco ne l'avait pas tenu.

« Comment osez vous ! s'écria t-elle.

Baronne maîtrisez vous, menaça Draco.

C'est une imposture votre altesse. Il s'appèle Harry Potter et je l'emploie dans ma maison depuis une dizaine d'année !

NON ! hurla harry.

Un serviteur ? DRACO ! s'écria Lucius. Est ce une de vos plaisanteries !

baronne ! vous vous aventurez sur un terrain dangereux !

Demandez lui vous même. Cet n'est qu'un intriguant, un petit sournois, avide et prêt à tout ! et ayez le don de voir votre altesse, les mensonges de cet odieux mystificateur !

Dites à cette femme qui vous êtes. Dites le devant tous !»

Harry lui présenta des yeux remplient de larmes.

« agenouillez vous devant son altesse royale sale menteur !

Mon dieu cela ne peut être vrai !…Henry ? supplia Draco.

Henry de Evans était mon grand père. Pleura t-il. Je suis ce qu'elle a dit. »

Draco lâcha sa main ne sachant plus quoi penser. Puis leur véritable première rencontre lui revint en mémoire.

_Il courut dans la direction du voleur, et lui lança de toutes ses forces, une pomme en pleine figure. Le cavalier tomba à la renverse._

_VOLEUR ! JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE A VOLER LES CHEVAUX DE MON PERE ! lui hurla t-il en lançant des pommes qui atteignirent le pauvre homme qui essaye tant bien que mal de s'expliquer et d'éviter les projectiles._

_Je vous en pris, je suis pressé et mon cheval à perdu son fer…_

_ET NOUS QUE DEVONS NOUS FAIRE ! NOUS LAISSEZ VOLER ! continua Harry en lassant les pommes les unes après les autres._

_Ce n'est qu'un emprunt…_

_VA-T'EN OU JE REVEILLE TOUT LE MONDE !_

_Il reçut la dernière pomme dans les côtes et se redressa de toute sa hauteur en retirant sa cagoule avec des gestes précipités. Il laissa apparaître le devant de sa chemise. Sa chemise portait la preuve de son rang. La seconde suivante, Harry s'agenouilla à terre :_

_Pardonnez-moi votre altesse je ne vous avez pas vu._

« Les pommes ? c'était vous ?

Je vais tout vous expliquer.

il serait plus que temps! s'écria encore le roi.

D'abord vous êtes fiancé et maintenant vous êtes un serviteur, et j'en ai assez entendu. »

Son regard était devenu plus froid que le glace elle même. Et son visage revêtu le masque inexpressif qu'il avait perdu grâce à Harry, lorsque celui ci l'appela pars son prénom. Une vague de protestation parcourue la salle de bal.

« Je vous interdit de vous adressez à moi de façon si familière Monsieur, je suis prince de sang. Et vous, cracha t-il, vous êtes comme tout ces autres ! »

Le cœur déchiré Harry s'enfuit en courant du palais royale. Quand à Draco, il se réfugiât dans le chemin du guet.

Hermione qui avait assisté à la scène impuissante, se réfugia dans les bras de Ron qui la consola de son mieux, lui aussi était sur le point de pleurer. Son meilleur ami ne méritait pas ça.

Sortant du palais Harry trébucha et se retrouva face contre terre. Sa chaîne en or se décrocha et l'oiseau de feu tomba sur le sol.

Les trois mages arrivèrent à ce moment là , et lorsqu'ils l'attrapèrent pour qu'il leur explique ce qui s'était passé, il se défendit avec l'énergie du désespoir et continua sa course.

Le côté animal de Remus fit surface. C'était soit lui soit le prince maintenant. Inquiet de ce que pouvait faire leur ami dans cet état, Severus et Sirius partirent à sa suite. Severus tomba alors sur le phœnix abandonné. C'était un signe, le phœnix avait perdu son pouvoir, son cœur avait été labouré sans aucune retenue. Il se dit que finalement il allait peut être laisse le prince se faire tuer par le loup garou en colère.

Remus retrouva rapidement Draco, le visage sombre.

« Qu'est ce que vous lui avait fait ! s'écria t-il.

je suis le plus privilégiés des privilégiés, en contre partit il me faut remplir certaines obligations. Récita t-il.

CE SONT DES CONNERIES TOUT CA !

Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !

AH JE NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE ! NE BOUGEZ PAS ! JE VAIS SEULEMENT VOUS EGORGER ! »

Siruis l'attrapa avant qu'il en commette l'irréparable. Severus prit le relais.

« avez vous la moindre idée de toutes les épreuves qu'il a subit pour être avec vous ce soir !

IL n'a fait que mentir depuis le début !

Il était venu pour vous dire la vérité ! ET VOUS ! vous le jetez aux FAUVES !

Comment vous osez me dire cela ! vous faites de la magie et des potions mais pourtant, qu'est ce que vous pouvez bien connaître de la vie enfermé dans votre château !

ce que je sais, c'est que la vie sans 'amour ce n'est pas une vie.

Et l'amour sans la confiance ! C'est de l'AMOUR !

C'est votre âme sœur Draco, dit doucement Severus.

Je suis l'humble serviteur de ma couronne et j'ai déjà pris ma décision. Je ne cèderais rien ! »

Sa dernière phrase eu pour effet de calmer Remus. Sirius le lâcha et ils partirent tout deux en laissant un dernier regard dégoûté au prince.

« Si vous le pensez vraiment, alors vous ne le méritez pas, conclut Severus en déposant le collier sur le mur. »

Draco se retrouva seul avec son choix et ce qui lui restait de son amour. La pluie commençait à tomber et il allait faire comme si Henry de Evans c'était réellement marié avec une autre. Il allait faire ce qu'il aurait voulut. L'oublier. Oublier c'était dur.

Il caressa doucement le bijoux et le pris plus franchement dans sa main, comme pour garder son amour enfoui au fond de lui.

Harry quand à lui rentra chez lui trempé et pleurant. Là il avait vraiment tout perdu…

**alors verdict? ca vous a plus! une réviews pour em faire plaisir!:)**

**allez à la prochaine!**

**bisous**

**angel of dark wings**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et oui je suis encore vivante ! et affreusement en retard également !**

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour le temps que je mets pour écrire, mais avec mon boulot j'ai plus le temps.**

**maintenant que je n'en ai plus pendant quelques temps les publications vont se faire un peu plus fréquentes, du moins je vais faire mon possible pour que se soit la cas.**

**Les résultats du vote dans amour cybernétique:**

**A tout jamais à gagné comme vous aurez put le contaster**

**Mais si je compte le nombre de vote pour amour cybernétique j'avoue que ce n'est pas du tout la même chose lol!**

**en bon dexième nous avons "Je suis né pour mourir" avec 2 votes, en troisème position nous avons " laisser courir la musique" avec 1 vote, et bonne dernière " Mafia" 0 vote sniff! vous me briser mon petit coeur !.... lol!**

**Donc la prochaine a sortir sera je suis né pour mourir, je mis attèle imédiatly c'est juré !**

**j'aurais deux petites annonce à faire la première et que A tout jamais c'est finit ! et oui c'est finit sorteez vos mouchoirs et que j'avais prévut de remplacer cette fic par un autre compte j'ai presque finit la première partie d'ailleurs. quelques coups de clavier et j'anonce la deuxième partie. elle sera le prélude à un défi que m'a lancé Phoenix noir il y a plus d'un an. j'ai beaucoup bosé deçut mais pour l'instant le plus gros est sur papier, donc il va falloir attendre un peu. pour les curieurx, il y aura des vampires et mes chouchous des loups garous. Un peu de mythologie grecque, les personnages de wolfs rains et de la princesse monoké feront un petit tour également sur mes pages. Elle aura pour titre "Sang Noir". pour ceux qui connaisse, j'ai trouvé le titre grâce à Christopher Pike qui a écrit les aventures de Sita la vampire, mieux connues sous "La vampire" que du bonheur, enfin bref voilà... Si vous êtes plutôt d'accord, je mettrais la première partie du prélude dès que je l'ai finit, sinon et bien j'attendrais.**

**Pour la deuxième annonce, un peu plus urgente d'ailleurs, je cherche un ou une béta capable de me suporter, de me relire par bout de phrase, de m'encourager edt qui ne me lachera pas au bout de deux jours, comme la fait une amie à moi, bonne copine je l'adore mais elle n'a pas le temps! lol!**

**Donc avis aux amateurs qui répondent aux critères de patience et d'enthousiasme...**

**sans plus attendre je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

A tout jamais: Chapitre 7

Le lendemain, Harry bêchait la terre du potager en imaginant la tête de la baronne sous ses coups. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa voix.

« -j'avais entendu dire, de source sur, qu'avant votre, … grotesque, arrivée dans le monde, le prince avait arrêté son choix sur Galatée pour être son épouse. »

Furieux et blessé, Harry attrapa sa bêche et son panier en sortant d'un pas rageur du potager. La baronne ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

« -les hommes sont si inconstants n'est ce pas ? Un instant ils vous murmurent un sonnet, l'instant d'après ils vous renvoient à vos basses besognes. Quoi que je dois admettre, que je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi appliqué à accomplir vos corvées.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que je fais quoique se soit pour vous ? demanda t-il alors qu'elle se trouvait au beau milieu de l'escalier de pierre.

« _Et bien, et bien, et bien, comme on est agressif ce matin !

-Laissez-moi passer !

-Vous vous êtes mis tout seul dans cette situation.

-j'ai du travail à terminer !

-Laissez les autres s'en charger ! »

Les yeux d'Harry lancèrent des éclaires. Il bouscula légèrement sa belle mère avant d'entrer dans le jardin d'hiver, ruminant ses sombres pensés. Et d'ailleurs, pendant qu'il y était :

« -Vous ne comprenez pas !? Vous avez gagné ! Allez-y ! Partez vivre dans votre palais ! Et laissez-Moi en PAIX ! »

Alors qu'il faisait demi tour, la baronne le suivit d'un pas tranquille. Sa voix se fit plus dure qu'à l'accoutumée, tranchante comme l'acier.

« -Vous ne serez bientôt plus un poids pour moi. »

Harry se retourna pour lui faire face. Dégoûté.

« _Parce que c'est cela que j'étais ? Un POIDS pour Vous ! J'ai toujours fait ; tout ce que vous avez osé me demandé ! Et pourtant, vous m'avez toujours refusé la seule chose que j'ai jamais désirée !

-et qu'elle est elle ?

-Que croyez vous que se soit ? Vous êtes la seule mère que j'ai jamais connu »

Sa voix était devenue tremblante, ses yeux mouillés.

« -Y a t-il eut un moment, où d'une façon même infime ou insignifiante, vous m'aillez aimé rien qu'un peu ?

- Comment pourrait-on aimer un caillou dans son soulier. »

Harry ravala ses larmes. Qu'est ce qu'il avait espérer franchement. Les miracles avec des garces pareilles, ne pouvaient jamais se produirent. La baronne veniat de lui faire une cicatrice de plus. Il se détourna d'elle, ne supportant plus son regard mauvais. Tant de haine finirait par le détruire et quelque chose lui disait que se n'était que le début. Pompom mit fin à ses pensées lorsqu'elle criât par dessus le muret.

« -HARRY ! VOTRE GRACE ! C'est un miracle tout est revenu ! »

Intrigué, Harry courut vers la cour intérieure du manoir. Il y avait trois charrettes remplies de meubles, de tableaux, de bibelots. Minerva et Albus se battaient verbalement avec les hommes de mains pour faire en sorte que rien ne soit cassé. Derrière lui la Baronne souri d'avantage et salua leur « saveur ».

« -Monsieur Jedusor ! Vous arrivez au bon moment !

-Tout est là chère baronne. Jusqu'aux derniers de vos chandeliers. »

Harry regardait les hommes du bandit, scandalisé.

« -Ce sont les livres de mon père ! Ses tableaux ! Vous avez tout vendus à cet homme !

-Bien sur et il nous les rapporte, je ne pouvais pas avoir l'air d'une pauvresse lorsque le roi viendra, déclara la baronne comme si tout était naturel. »

Harry baisa les yeux devant l'homme qui le répugnait plus que personne. Lui et son regard malsain. Il aurait préféré se planter un couteau dans la main plutôt que de s'écorcher la bouche à le remercier, mais il finit par le faire.

« - Je vous remercies Monsieur, cela représente tant de chose pour nous. »

Jedusor se mit à rire. Harry releva la tête troublé. Qu'avait il pu dire de si drôle.

« -je suis un homme d'affaire, Harry, et non un philanthrope.

-je… ne vous comprends pas.

-la baronne et moi avons conclu… une sorte de… petit arrangement.

-vous contre tous le reste, déclare joyeusement cette dernière. Quoique, je pense avoir gagné au change. »

Avant d'avoir pu protester deux mangemorts l'empoignèrent férocement. Il se débattit autant qu'il le put, ses amis firent ce qu'ils purent, mais rien ne put empêcher son enlèvement.

Le lendemain, Draco se préparait à se marier. L'infante d'Espagne, n'était certes pas la plus belle, mais elle avait un certain charme. Draco l'appréciait assez pour être courtois et aimable avec elle. Toute fois, sa future épouse avait l'air encore plus malheureux que lui en cet instant. Elle emplissait l'église de ses pleures, tentant avec peine de rester discrète.

Dans sa robe bleue azur, tissé d'or blanc et de perle. Elle avançait péniblement, la tête basse, reniflant par moment.

Le peuple de France avait revêtu la couleur royale (le bleu pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris), les espagnols en jaune.

L'ascension jusqu'à l'autel fût un supplice pour les nerfs de Draco, qui voulait plus que tout que ça se finisse. Les trois mages étaient là également, entourés d'une aura dévastatrice. Draco se détourna pour observer la princesse. C'est alors qu'il vit un jeune homme blond comme les blés retenir quelques larmes. Et pas de joies apparemment. Le prince fronça les sourcils. Il serait possible que sa fiancée connaisse le même tourment que lui ?

Pansy arriva enfin devant l'autel effondrée à chaque pas. Comment cette cérémonie allait elle se finir ?

Lorsque le prêtre commença la bénédiction, les pleurent de sa future épouse redoublèrent emplissant la cathédrale d'un chant funèbre. Au bord de la crise de nerf, Draco se tourna vers cette jeune fille qui extériorisait ses sentiments d'une façon qui aurait dut lui semblait naturelle. Oui naturelle ! Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas comme elle a cet instant. N'était ce pas sa peine qu'elle pleurait autant que la sienne d'être marié à un autre ?

IL était en train de se marier avec une femme qui pleurait son amour perdu et lui restait de marbre, alors qu'il avait brisé le cœur de la seule personne qui l'avait compris et qui l'avait traité en être humain. Osant lui dire la vérité toute nue. Et lui… et lui, l'avait abandonné.

Laisser passer la chance d'être heureux avec la seule personne qui pouvait le remettre a sa place c'était trop bon. Ce sentir vivant à chacune de ses respirations, de ses caresses, de ses baisers ?

Crétin de bourgeois !

Draco se mit à rire comme un dément de sa propre bêtise. L'assemblée fut bouche bée. Les parents et souverains furent choqué lorsque Draco prit son ex fiancée dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue en lui murmurant qu'il comprenait fort bien ce qu'elle ressentait avant de la guidé vers le jeune homme blond avec le plus beau sourire qu'il pouvait donner en cet instant.

Les deux amoureux se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre en s'embrassant sans discontinuer. Prenant à peine le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

Les parents de la jeune fille poussèrent des cris scandalisés alors que la reine Narcissa attrapa la main de son époux qui était resté sans réaction. Elle lui indiqua le couple royale en pleine scène de ménage. Tout deux éclatèrent de rire, se disant que finalement, ils avaient de la chance d'être marié l'un à l'autre.

Draco détacha sa cape d'apparats, semblant respirer de nouveau librement. Il quitta la cathédrale d'un pas décidé le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois dehors, il se précipita devant le carrosse de la Baronne convaincue d'y trouver Harry.

Mais les seules personnes qu'il trouva, furent, Ron, Hermione et Albus le vieux serviteur.

« -Où est-il ? Où est Harry !

-Il a été vendu Monseigneur ! s'écria Albus.

-Vendu ?! Mais… A qui ?!... Comment ?!

-A Tom Jedusor, votre Altesse, intervint Hermione, juste après le bal masqué. »

Une colère sourde entra en Draco comme la lave s'échappe du volcan.

« -Ne dites à personne que vous m'avez parlé ! Car chaque chose sera résolue en son temps ! »

Hermione et Albus acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement.

« -Venez Ronald ! Nous avons beaucoup à faire ! »

Le capitaine de la garde personnelle du prince héritier embrassa amoureusement sa fiancée avant de partir tout de « go » à la suite du blond.

Harry avait du mal à marcher, les chaines lui brulaient les chevilles. Leur bruit incessant le rendait dingue. Malgré son fardeau, et ses fers, il marchait la tête droite, tentant part tous les moyens possible de ne pas croiser le regard de charogne de son « maître ». Il déposa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable pour l'instant, les épées que Jedusor lui avait fait nettoyer.

« -Qu'il me peine de vous voir les fers aux pieds ! Je vous les ôterais bien. Si vous me promettez de ne plus tenter de vous enfuir ?

-Je n'ai aucune raison de rester, répondit hargneusement Harry.

-Vous m'appartenez après en !

-Je n'appartiens à personne ! A vous, moins qu'à tout autre ! »

Jedusor s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Dégouté Harry se détourna, lui exposant son dos. Jedusor entreprit de lui caresser la nuque et lui embrasser le cou.

« -J'avais un cheval un jour, une bête magnifique. Mais têtue autant que vous l'êtes. Obstiné à l'extrême. Comme vous, il avait grand besoin d'être,… Maté ! »

La voix d'Harry se fit dure comme l'acier.

« -Je vous pris de garder vos distances Monsieur !

-Vous n'avez pas dit « s'il vous plait » »

Vif comme l'éclair, le jeune homme saisit la dague accrochée à la taille de son « maître », et le menaça.

« -S'il vous plait, cracha t-il.

-Je pourrais vous faire pendre pour cela !

-Pas si vous êtes mort !

-J'aime votre esprit rebelle ! »

Alors qu'il s'approchait pour l'embrasser, Harry le repoussa et lui entailla la joue. Tom s'écroula sur un siège la main sur sa blessure. Harry en profita pour attraper une épée et le mettre en joue. Son regard était aussi froid que l'acier. L'homme se ratatina sur son fauteuil.

« -Mon père était fort habile escrimeur. Il m'a bien enseigné. Maintenant, donnez-moi cette clef ! Ou je fais serment sur sa tombe que je vous ouvre en deux. Du nombril jusqu'au nez. »

Il appuya ses dires en mimant son acte.

Tremblant, le plus âgé lui tendit la clef.

« -Votre liberté Monseigneur. »

C'est à cet instant que Draco débarquait avec Ron dans l'enceinte du château. Alors qu'il mettait pied a terre Harry sortait de la tour du donjon respirant la liberté. Il se figea lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

Draco courut vers lui. Il refreina ses élans en voyant le regard blessé de son aimé.

« -Bonjour, salua t-il.

-Bonjour. Que faites-vous ici ?

-J'étais,… venu… pour vous sauver.

-Me sauver ? Un domestique ? »

Sa voix se perdait dans un sanglot retenu. Draco se sentait de plus en plus coupable. Il voulait le voir sourire de nouveau. Il voulait le rendre heureux et réparer ses erreurs.

Il le regarda s'éloigner, par pudeur. Il ne voulait surement pas qu'il voit ses larmes.

« -Je voulais vous présenté mes excuses pour tous ce que je vous avez fait ! Je vous ai offert le monde ! Et à la première occasion, j'ai trahit votre confiance ! Je vous en prie !... Harry. »

Le brun se retourna, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

« - Redites-le.

-Je vous demande pardon.

-Non ! Après ! Quand vous m'avez appelé par mon prénom. »

Draco lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

« -Harry, je voudrais savoir si vous pourriez m'aider à retrouver la personne à qui appartient ce magnifique objet d'art. »

Draco sortit de sa poche le phœnix d'or aux yeux de rubis. Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

« -Où est ce que vous avez trouvé ça ? Bredouilla t-il.

-Il appartient à l'homme de ma vie, pour qui je donnerais tous. Par pitié ! Dites moi que je ne l'ai pas perdu ! supplia t-il. »

Harry s'écroula sur le muret.

« -Ce collier appartient à un paysan, qui ne c'est fait passé pour un courtisan pour sauver la vie d'un homme, votre altesse.

-je le sais, murmura t-il en se rapprochant doucement de lui, comme on le ferait avec un animal farouche. Et appelez-moi Draco, si vous le voulez bien. »

Il s'agenouilla et passa les bras autour de son cou pour y accrocher le collier, en disant :

« -Ce n'est pas le prince, mais l'homme qui vous aime, qui s'agenouille à vos pieds. J'aurais le sentiment d'être un roi, si vous, Harry Potter, acceptiez de m'épouser. »

Draco crut, qu'il se mettait à pleurer. Il se sentit mal à l'aise d'en être de nouveau la cause. Ses craintes s'envolèrent et bien vitre lorsque Harry plongea vers ses lèvres. Entre chaque, il répétait des « oui » incessants.

Draco le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le put. Maintenant qu'il le tenait, il n'allait pas le laisser partir si facilement.

« -Qu'elle surprise de le voir surgir par cette petite porte ! Il était supposé être en train de se marier ! déclara Hermione une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

-je sais que le prince t'a parlé ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il t'a dit E-X-A-C-T-E-M-E-N-T ! ordonna Galatée

-Je ne sais plus « exactement », tout cela c'est passé si vite. Mais, … il me semble que ce qu'il a dit, c'est : «Cela m'apprendra à choisir une inconnue, plutôt que votre sœur. » »

Galatée, et sa mère se mirent à rire, joyeuse que tous leurs efforts finissent par payer, sous le regard sournois d'Hermione, qui entendait déjà le couperet tomber.

« -Et bien je suppose qu'il va falloir s'attendre a le voir se tourner les sangs pendant quelques jours et venir ici. »

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que la cloche sonna. Les trois femmes coururent vers la porte. De l'autre côté, les attendait Ron et un carrosse.

« -Sa majesté, le Roi Lucius, souhaite accorder audience à la Baronne Bellatrix Lestranges et à ses filles ! Sur le champ !

-Oh ! Y aurait-il quelques soucis ? demanda hypocritement la Baronne.

-Non Milady, mais le roi précise que vous devez venir en grand apparat.

-Bien, nous viendrons donc en grand apparat. »

A ses mots elle sauta de joie et se dirigea vers sa chambre avec Galatée pour se préparer. Ron sourit de son effet, partageant un clin d'œil complice avec sa bien aimée, qui refermait la porte avec un sourire en coin.

Au château, tous les courtisans étaient réunis de chaque côté du trône royale.

Dans un froissement de tissus et de grâce les Lestranges se présentèrent et s'inclinèrent aux pieds de leurs souverains.

La voix du roi claqua comme le fouet et se fit menaçante.

« -Baronne ! Avez-vous ou n'avez-vous pas mentit à sa majesté la reine de France ?! »

La Baronne leva les yeux, le visage peint d'une incompréhension sans nom. Elle se tourna vers la reine qui la fusillait du regard.

« -Choisissez avec soin les mots que vous allez prononcer Madame ! Car ils pourraient bien être les derniers, informa telle sous le regard moqueur de son fils.

-Majesté, bredouilla la Baronne en se relevant péniblement, une mère est prête à toutes les folies pour l'amour de sa fille. Peut-être me suis-je laissée emporter plus loin qu'il ne le fallait ? »

Galatée se jeta au devant de sa mère sous l'œil désabusé de sa sœur.

« -Mère qu'avez-vous fait encore ! Votre Majesté, je ne suis comme vous qu'une victime de cette femme ! Elle m'a mentit tout comme à vous ! Et j'ai honte pour le nom de votre famille !

-Comment osez-vous, vous en prendre à moi petite ingrate ! hurla sa mère en la bousculant brutalement.

-Vous voyez bien, c'est insupportable à la fin !

-FAITES SILENCE TOUTES LES DEUX ! Seigneur Dieu ! s'écria Lucius avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Sont-elles toujours comme cela ?

-Bien pire ! Votre majesté ! Sourit-elle.

-Hermione, très chère ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez joué un rôle dans tout cela ? Menaça sa mère.

-Bien sur que non mère. Je ne suis là que pour jouer le rôle de porte manteau, répliqua t'elle acide en ce décalant vers Ron qui l'attendait aux côté du prince.

-Baronne, vous êtes par décret royal dépouillé de vos titres, et vous et votre épouvantable fille serez expédiées aux Amériques par le prochain bateau, déclara la reine, à moins que par Dieu c'est quel miracle, une personne de l'assemblée ne prenne la parole pour vous. »

La Baronne observa chaque personne présente, en les suppliants du regard. Alors qu'elle perdait tout espoir, une voix qu'elle connaissait fort bien, se fit entendre derrière elle.

« -Moi je parlerais pour elle. »

Chacun s'agenouilla prestement devant le jeune homme qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle du trône. Magnifiquement paré d'une tenue verte d'eau, un phœnix d'or autour du cou. Une couronne d'argent était posée sur son front délicat.

« -Elle est après tout l'épouse de mon père. »

La Baronne s'agenouilla à son tour alors que Draco prenait la parole pour la première fois.

« -Galatée, je ne crois pas vous avoir présenté, mon époux.

-Je veux que vous sachiez, qu'à la fin de ce jour, je vous aurez tous pardonné et ne penserez plus jamais à vous. Mais vous j'en suis certain ne penserez qu'à moi, jusqu'au dernier jour de votre existence.

-Et ce jour se présentera t-il bientôt ? Défia une dernière fois la Baronne.

-Tout ce que je demande à vos majestés, ce de vous soumettre au même traitement auquel vous avez bien voulut me soumettre. »

La Baronne et Galatée furent employées au château comme femme de chambre. Condamnée à être témoin du bonheur d'Harry dans les bras de Draco, et d'Hermione mariée avec Ron.

Les trois mages restèrent toujours avec leur filleul, bien décidé à ne jamais le laisser une seconde fois. Il lui offrir le tableau que Draco avait sauvé des eaux, an cadeau de mariage. Il représentait la seule image de sa mère. Elle était assise sur un banc devant le soleil couchant, un roman à ses côtés. Si on faisait attention, on aurait put deviner dans son regard qu'elle cachait un merveilleux secret. Ce secret c'était le petit cœur qui pulsait dans son ventre.

Jusqu'à la fin du règne de ses parents Draco et lui, habitèrent dans le manoir des Potter avec Hermione, Ron Blaise qui c'était marié avec la sœur cadette de Ron, Pompom, Minerva et Albus.

Bien vite des cris d'enfants résonnèrent entre les vieux murs. Harry mit au monde un petit prince, aux cheveux châtains, avec un œil vert et un œil bleu, qu'ils prénommèrent Gabriel. Hermione et Ron eurent également une petite fille aux cheveux roux et bouclé avec les grands yeux bleus de son papa, qui répondait au doux prénom de Mélodie.

Harry et Draco régnèrent ensemble sur la France, le pays fut prospère, et chacun put venir faire ses études dans l'université battit par leur souverain.

Plus tard Gabriel épousa son amie d'enfance, la jolie Mélodie.

Et ils vécurent tous Heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

FIN

**Et voilà c'est finit!**

**je vous annonce que le votre continue**

**Mafia tapez 1**

**Laisser courir la musique tapez 2**

**Je suis né pour mourir tapez 3**

**Amour cybernétique tapez 4**

**Prélude à sang noir ( je garde la surprise pour le conte ) tapez 5**

**et pour la et le béta j'attends vos réponses!**

**et aux cas où on me ferait la réflection, j'ai déjà essyé sur le forum je n'ai rien compris au fonctionnement je m'y suis mise et je n'ai eu aucun résultat...**

**JE VOUS SOUHAITE A TOUS DE TRES BONNE FETES PLEINS DE BONNES CHOSES ET PROFITEZ BIEN DE LA VIE ET DE CE QU'ELLE VOUS DONNE!**

**BIS A TOUS**

**Angel of Dark Wings**


End file.
